Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum
by Nemon0416
Summary: After dying in his world, a boy will go to the world of Arc-V with one hope, become the best duelist in the world and protect it from the forces of evil. Contains Fruitshipping, Predatorshipping, Appleshipping, and FallenAngelshipping. I update every 3-4 days
1. Chapter 1: It Has Begun

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 1: It Has Begun**

 **Howdy fic fans, now I know I said that my next fic was going to be one of the Fairy Tail universe, bu~t I really don't feel like it, plus I've had this idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V story for a while, and I really wanted to do it, so here we are. Just a heads up: I watched both the Sub and Dub of the anime and will be pulling the element that I liked best from each, like the English dub names, but the cool summoning chants from the sub. As for the overall plot, I have no real plan and I just intend on going where this story takes me. A second heads up: this fic will involve a fair number of cards that I invented based off of another archetype that I use in real life, so hope you like it. That aside, let's get on with the fic…**

Nemo Reinhard was having a rough day, after getting placed (yet again) in the lower half of a dueling tournament, Nemo had started riding home on his skateboard, with his treasured scarf, that he almost never took off, flapping in the wind. He spaced out thinking of his failed attempts in the tournament. Nemo was a duelist who tried to specialize in the mastery of the four summoning methods: Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ. He had created a deck that merged the Elemental HERO and Pendulum Magician archetypes together. It had actually worked better than one would expect. Then came the Link monsters and the new field. Don't get him wrong, Nemo was all for a new summoning method and such, but it did jack of his style, he tried incorporating Link monsters into his deck, even managing to get his hands on a HERO Link monster. But he couldn't keep up. As hard a he tried, Nemo's HEROs and Magicians couldn't keep up. What's worse is that nowadays, everybody just used the new and most powerful archetypes. Nemo was a duelist that believed that a duelist should construct a deck that is unique to them, not just grab the card that'll get you the most wins. Nemo's cards weren't the best, or the rarest, far from it to be honest. But they were the cards he chose, and the cards he believed in and he wouldn't have it anyother way. If only other people followed the same ideology.

 _"Guh, if only I lived in the Yu-Gi-Oh world,"_ Thought Nemo to himself, _"at least there I would be a respectable duelist."_

He stopped at a red light as he waited for it to change. He looked across the street to see how long it would take to change and saw an old man crossing the street. Then the sound of a blaring horn rang in Nemo's ears. His head darted to the side to see an out of control truck barreling towards the old man. Without thinking Nemo charged towards the old man at full speed, slamming into him and pushing him out of the truck's path. Although Nemo couldn't say the same for himself. His eyes widened as the vehicle roared towards him. Then everything disappeared into darkness. Now if you had asked Nemo if there was one thing that he had regretted, he would have said that he had wished he had chosen something better than, "Oh son of a-" as his final words.

Nemo stood there blinking. He looked around, but all he could see was an endless landscape of white. Nemo tried his best to recall what he was doing last, then the memories of his death came flooding back to him.

"Hello Nemo." Said a voice from behind him.

His head whipped around but he didn't see anyone, what he _did_ see however was the inside of a large library. He saw rows and rows of shelves that went on forever. He looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Over here." Came the voice again.

Nemo turned around again and jumped in surprise to see a woman, who only looked three or four years older than me, standing at less than arm's length away. He jumped back in surprise but said nothing at first.

Then Nemo asked, "Who're you, are you dead as well?"

She laughed quietly shaking her head. "No, I'm not dead, though this _is_ my library if you're wondering who it belongs to." He stared at her quietly as he did nothing but blink and let the dots slowly come together in his mind.

"Holy $h!t, you're God, aren't you?" Asked Nemo, then paused and began to sweat nervously (which shouldn't be possible for someone who's dead) as he realized that he just swore in front of god her(/it/him/all of the above?) self. He then coughed into his hand at looked at God. "Sorry 'bout that, I'm not usually one for swearing unless I'm mad." Said Nemo.

"Are you mad?" Asked God.

"No, I was just kinda thrown off, I don't swear much externally, but I do sometimes swear in my head, it just kinda slipped, sorry." Replied Nemo.

This time God laughed a little louder causing Nemo's lips to press into a thin line. "There's no reason to apologize, I specifically took this form so that you'd be more comfortable, so please don't worry." Replied God.

"O~kay then," Said Nemo, "so what happens now… my lord?" She laughed and then, using what I'm assuming was either magic or telekinesis, pulled a book off of a shelf, made it float towards us, and opened it so that we could both see it. "What's this?" Nemo asked raising an eyebrow while looking at the all powerful deity next to him.

"You're book Nemo, this tells me everything there is to know about you and your life." Explained God. Nemo turned his head to the side to examine the book.

It was huge, probably somewhere between two to three thousand pages and each page was around twice the size of a piece of printing paper. "A lot of info for a sixteen year old." Commented Nemo.

"Yeah, but you're a very smart and creative person Nemo, albeit more than a little insane," Explained God.

"Note that I'm not denying that." Deadpanned Nemo.

", _so,_ " Continued God, "a large concentration of this book contains all of your thoughts and ideas.

 _All my thoughts and ideas_. "Can I get a copy of that later?" Asked Nemo.

She laughed once more. "We'll see." She replied as she read the book. "Nemo Reinhard: Born April 16 of 2002 in Mesa Arizona. Raised for the first five years of your life before your step-father was released from prison on July 7, on the year 2007… that's a lot of sevens," Read God.

"Tell me about it." Deadpanned Nemo.

",then had a younger brother named Rexx born on November 29 of 2010 and moved into most recent home in 2012." Continued God.

"You all (mostly) lived there happily until June 15 of 2018, when you sacrificed your life to save an elderly man from being hit by an out of control vehicle," Said God.

"If I could go back, I'd change my final words to "I regret nothing!"." Commented Nemo. Then something struck him. "Poor Mom, she already hated June a is, I'm sure this didn't make things better."

God stared at Nemo sympathetically, she told him that she knew his Mom had lost people she had cared about in the months of June over the years.

"Wait how do you know all that?" Asked Nemo. "While I was waiting for you to arrive, I read your entire book, where we are is a world between worlds, where time moves infinitely times faster, and yet infinitely times slower, it's impossible to survive here unless you're immortal." She explained.

"Then how-" Started Nemo then stopped. "...Dead. Right." Said Nemo looking down. Then he perked up. "Wait if you already knew all that, then why did you have to read all that stuff aloud?" Asked Nemo.

"Because those are the rules." She replied.

"And who made those rules?" Asked Nemo crossing his arms.

"I did of course." Replied God.

"So that really doesn't answer my question then, does it?" Retorted Nemo.

"Y'know, I'd ask if you're like this with everyone, but we both know the answer to that." Said God.

"'Cause I'm me, and you read my book." Said Nemo." The two stared at each other silently for moment. Then Nemo broke the silence by saying, "Moving on."

She then closed the book. "Any questions?" She asked.

"What happened in the accident? Was anyone else hurt?" Said Nemo, shooting off questions the moment the words left her mouth.

"You were the only fatality and while the driver did suffer some broken bones and burns, he will make a full recovery." Replied God. Nemo breathed a sigh of relief. "Anything else?" She asked. Nemo looked around.

"While this library is large, I doubt the people who come here stay for two reasons: 1: I doubt this place is infinite since I'm assuming only the books of the dead are here." Said Nemo.

"And 2: I'm assuming the only books of the dead are here so there's nothing to really do except read those, which I'm sure you don't allow since that'd be a severe invasion of privacy." God laughed slightly louder once again.

"You catch on fast, and to respond to what you said, I can create and send you to any universe that you can create, your only limit being your imagination." She replied. Nemo raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked certainly.

"Yes." She replied.

"There's no catch?" Asked Nemo.

"No catch." Replied God.

"You won't call me back once I'm 'satisfied'," Said Nemo, doing air quotes around the word "satisfied", "and then call me back to be your soldier so that I can fight time travelers for you?"

"You read too much Manga." Replied God.

"You're not wrong." Deadpanned Nemo.

"To put all your paranoia to rest, no, I'm send you to wherever you want to go, and then you can stay there as long a you like, be it the rest of your life, or until you want to go somewhere else." Explained God.

Nemo thought for a moment. "Is the multiverse string theory true?" He asked.

God looked surprised, but nodded. "If you mean the one where anything imagined is created in another universe and becomes reality there, then yes." She replied.

"Would it be possible to send me there with my memories of my previous life?" Asked Nemo.

Now she was smiling brightly. "I don't get that request often, but it's possible."

 _It's possible._ "Would you be willing to do it? " Asked Nemo.

Now God was smiling so brightly she practically glowed. "Yes I would, this is the most exciting thing I've done in years, you'd think with all the TV and book series out there, there'd be more requests like this, but no, it's just one boring universe after another!" She said her voice slightly raising, then she calmed down.

"What are you upset about, I'm the one who died here?" Asked Nemo.

"I'm an immortal being who has nothing to do, the only interesting thing I can do is create the universes I send people to, explore their lives, or watch the stories created in your world." She replied.

"Fair enough." Replied Nemo.

"Well, with that out of the way, let's set this up, can I request stuff to bring with me?" Asked Nemo.

"Yes." She replied, waving her hand causing a notebook and pen to appear. She smiled at Nemo's confused expression. "This might take a while, better safe than sorry." She explained.

"Just tell me if and when I go to far." Said Nemo.

"I'm ready." She said with a smile.

"I want you to send me to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, specifically during the Arc-V timeline." Said Nemo. She wrote that down.

"I'm assuming you'll want to be a duelist?" She asked. He nodded.

"When in the timeline do you want to appear, and where?" She asked.

"Right after Yuya beats Declan and is promoted to Professional, like literally drop me in as he says "I'm ready to swing into action!", as for where, somewhere in or around the stadium will do." Said Nemo.

She wrote that down. "Next, what do you want to look like, physically and clothing wise?" She asked.

"Can you read minds?" Asked Nemo, she nodded. "Read mine, it'd be faster and yield better results." Said Nemo.

God nodded, then closed her eyes and began concentrating. She was like that for about five to ten seconds, then her eye shot open as her body stiffened, but she quickly recovered.

"Are you alright?" Asked Nemo.

She nodded, panting from fatigue. "Yes, but if you ever run into another psychic, do not let them read your mind, in fact I'm implanting mental barriers to protect you from telepathy." Replied God.

"Why?" Asked Nemo.

"Because if anyone who isn't immortal attempts to enter that insane head of yours, it _will_ kill them." She replied.

Nemo blinked in surprise, then swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Now what kind of deck do you want?" She asked.

"Just give me the deck that I duel with online, which I'm assuming you know about, since you know everything about me now." Said Nemo.

God nodded her head, then wrote it down. "What about abilities?" She asked.

Nemo thought for a moment. "I want the same powers that Jaden and Yuya have, I wish for the power to see monster spirits and to be able to communicate with my monsters, as well as make then have physical bodies when summoned, whether or not I'm using an Action Field." Replied Nemo.

God nodded then began writing. Then she paused for a moment and thought, then wrote some more. Once she was done, she made the notebook and pen disappear. "Okay, we're ready, and as a special treat, I threw in a couple of interesting characteristic about you that I'm sure you'll like." She said. "You're new journey is about to begin Nemo, best of luck, and I hope you have fun." She said. Then she faded away. Then the library around Nemo slowly pixelated until there was only whiteness once more. Then the white faded into black.

Nemo opened his eyes once, but when he saw only darkness around him, he started to close them again thinking he was still in the void, but he noticed something. He was cold. There was no warmth, no cold in the void, only nothingness. Nemo looked to see his scarf (if you unfolded it and laid it out, it'd be ninety inches long, five inches wide, and about an eighth of an inch thick) flapping around, it was tied around his neck twice, the front end of the scarf hanging down the front left of his body while the tail end went down the back left of his body. His scarf had been a variety of colors in his past life, but now it had been bleached completely white, and the stitching was also different, it had been made using one long piece of thread, so it was more like a really long net than a scarf, now it was one solid piece of fabric there wasn't even a seam line. As for the rest of his clothes, Nemo had an orange shirt with a six pointed star on it, each point of the star was a different color of the rainbow, and had a black border going around it. He had dark green pants as well. On his right wrist was a thick blue wristband, and on his left arm was a duel disk like the one Yuya had, but it was yellow and red, Nemo could see his deck tucked inside of it. For shoes, he was wearing the same ones he had been wearing in his past life, black van with flame designs on the sides. All of his clothes were blowing in front of him, and Nemo felt a heavy wind from his back. The front end of his scarf was flapping in front of him, and the end behind him went under his arm and was also flapping around. He looked up to see his hair. His hair was naturally a dark brown color, that he thought was boring, so he had dyed it orange, red, and yellow. Now his hair was only orange and red, and in different areas. The pattern matched Yuya's hair but was different colors, the hair at the center of his hair was red, and the hair surrounding it was orange. Nemo's hair was also spiky, he had six orange spikes at the front of his head. The far two on the left, and the three on the right all hung on his forehead, but the sixth one naturally stuck up and went back with the rest of his spikes. The rest of his hair was also spiky, all coming together in large spikes that went mostly up, but also slightly back. As for length, if you were to line Nemo's and Yuya's heads ide by side, their hair would reach around them same height. His hair was also flapping around. Nemo twisted his body to the left, preparing to throw his over, in order to turn around, expecting it to be difficult in a void. When he threw hi weight, he ended up spinning in ten to twenty circles before coming to a dizzy stop, this time facing the source of the wind. He saw what looked like the above of a stadium, only very small, the lights were on so Nemo assumed people were there. But he didn't understand where he was right now. Then he passed through a cloud. Nemo turned his head to look behind him, then back at the stadium he was heading towards, then he noticed that it was getting closer. Then it clicked.

Nemo adjusted himself so that his back was facing the stadium, then flailing his arms he shouted, "When I said 'drop me in' I didn't mean literally!"

 **Now part of this chapter was inspired by the Fairy Tail fic known as Ripples, written by** **the real narnia** **who I'm assuming is a girl. So credit to her and thank you for helping me come up with this fic. For those who didn't figure it out already, this takes place directly after the ARC-V timeline, in the Arc-V universe. I hope you like Nemo, he's based off of yours truly, and I swear to God (Nemo: Been there, done that) if any of you make any fish jokes about his name, I will find you, and hurt you. That aside I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum. Nemo will be having some surprising surprises happening in the next chapter, as well as my first attempt at writing a duel, so wish me luck on that front. With that done, I really need to get out of here, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Three With Four Souls

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 2: The Three With Four Souls**

 **Hey, hey, hey ficcers! I'm posting a little early since, this is a new fic and I want people to have more than one chapter to read while they wait for met to write more. I plan on having this story to be more or less separated into two seperate parts (but both parts will be inside the same fic) with the first part being a more happy and part, then we'll get into the real story in the second part. Moving on, I apologize in advance if I get the names, speech patterns, or behaviors of some of the characters, I only watched part of the dub, and it has been awhile since I watched the sub, so I'm not sure how accurate I'll be. To respond to a review from** Darwin-18 **: Yes, you are correct, but in the dub his name is Declan, which is how I will be saying his name. With that out of the way, on with the fic...**

"When I said 'drop me in' I didn't mean literally!" Shouted Nemo as he frantically flailed as he fell through the air towards the stadium.

 _"Nemo."_ Came a voice. Nemo's eyes widened as he looked for the source of the voice. Then an Astral projection of one of his monsters, **Elemental HERO Neos** , appeared. Nemo's eyes widened at the sight of his monster. _"Save your surprise for later, I need you to Summon me, quickly!"_ Instructed the Level seven monster.

Nemo's expression turned serious as he nodded. Then with a flick of his wrist, he activated the disk, and the spot meant for placing cards appeared, like all disks, the center was black, but Nemo's was surrounded with an orange highlight. That wasn't the only different, each duel disk was shaped different, depending on its dimension of origin, but Nemo's didn't match any of them, instead it took on a shape similar to that of a lightning bolt, a very blocky, orange and black lightning bolt, but a lightning bolt regardless. Suddenly a card stuck out of the deck slot in Nemo's disk. He pulled it out and saw that it was Neos.

"I Summon **Elemental HERO Neos**!" Shouted Nemo, placing the card in the appropriate location on his duel disk, then the blue-eyed alien **HERO** appeared from out of thin air and flew next to Nemo. Then he grabbed onto his duelist and slowed their decent as he began flying him to the ground at a much safer speed as compared to his previous plummeting.

 **Meanwhile, with Yuya and Co.**

"Because I'm ready, to swing into action!" Called Yuya as he ran towards his father, with his duel disk at the ready. But then a large boom caused him to stop, and everyone to look up. In the sky there was a portal similar to the ones that connected the four dimensions. "A dimension portal!?" Exclaimed Yuya in surprise.

"But who's coming through?" Wondered Zuzu. Declan pulled out a pair of binoculars from… somewhere… and looked through them.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, is falling, and falling fast." Said Declan. Yuya could hear a few gasps around him.

 _"Yuya."_ Said Yuto, appearing in his astral form next to Yuya. Yuya turned to look at his XYZ counterpart. _"I sense something about whoever it is up there, something that may or may not bode well for us."_ Said the XYZ user.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuya.

 _"We mean he's like us Yuya."_ Said Yuri appearing on the other side of Yuya.

 _"He can hear the souls of his cards."_ Said Yugo, also appearing.

Their gaze all returned to the falling boy. Then there was a flash of light the came from the person, and all of a sudden he was being carried down by a strange monster that none of them recognized.

"Did he just…" Said Sylvio in surprise.

"Summon a monster with a physical body, yes, Gong believes that he did." Said Gong. Soon the monster and the boy he was carrying. The monster let him the boy down, who appeared a little shaken up.

"Thanks Neos." Wheezed the fire-haired person.

Then then monster pixelated and disappeared. Declan walked up to the newcomer.

"Who are you, and which dimension are you from?" Asked the man, not taking the time to be pleasant.

The boy looked up at him with an emotionless expression. "My name is Nemo, as for my dimension of origin… that' where it gets tricky." Replied Nemo.

Declan's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked sternly.

"I don't come from any of the four dimensions, I'm from somewhere else entirely, and for reasons I'd rather not divulge, I was sent here." Responded Nemo.

"That's not much of a reliable response." Pointed at Sora. Nemo's lips pressed into a thin line as he looked at the blue haired boy.

"Yeah, well that's the one I'm using, got a problem pineapple head?" Said Nemo in an agitated tone. The nickname left Sora sputtering angrily. Nemo rolled his eyes and waited for him to finish.

"Alright Declan," Said Sora angrily a he faced the gray haired man while pointing at Nemo, "let me at him, I'll knock this flame head back to wherever he came from!"

Nemo clapped his hands together. "A duel? That sounds like a wonderful idea, tell you what, if pineapple here wins," Said Nemo, ignoring the angry ranting of Sora, "you can do whatever you want to me, but if I win, you have to believe me, at least for now, I'll give my entire backstory later when I'm in a more comfortable, not in front of a large audience." Before Declan or Sora could respond, Yuya cut in.

"We agree to your terms." Said the tomato haired boy.

Nemo grinned at the sight of Yuya. "Well hello there Yuya, you too Yuto, Yugo, and...Yuri" Said Nemo, looking at each counterpart as he said their names, though he said Yuri's name in a tone that was less friendly than with the others. _"_

 _Wait… you can see us?"_ Asked Yugo in surprise.

"Hear you too." Replied Nemo. Everyone around them, besides Zuzu and her counterparts were staring at Yuya and Nemo in confusion.

"Er, anyone else confused here?" Asked Aster pointing at the two.

"I think this, Nemo, person has the power to communicate with the other three souls that dwell within Yuya." Said Shay.

"I can communicate with Zuzu's counterparts as well." Said Nemo, turning to look at the Fusion and the XYZ users. Then he looked at Zuzu, who had her counterparts floating around her as well. "Greetings Zuzu Boyle, Celina, Rin, Lulu." Greeted Nemo again looking at each counterpart as he said they're names.

"Can we please get to our duel!?" Demanded Sora.

"Sure thing pineapple!" Called Nemo once again sending Sora into an angry rant.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Asked Yuya.

"'Cause that hair of his looks like a pineapple, he's not the only one, you're a tomato." Commented Nemo. Yuya heard Yugo begin to laugh, he whipped his head around and saw that Yuto and Yuri also had smirks on their faces. "I wouldn't laugh banana bangs, and you should ditch the smirk eggplant hair, you too cabbage boy." Said Nemo, then it was Yuya's turn to bite back a laugh at the expressions on his counterparts' faces.

"Duel, now!" Demanded Sora.

"Alright, alright." Said Nemo waving a hand at Sora as he walked towards him and the others all exited the field.. The two activated their duel disks.

 _ **"Field Spell: Sweets Island."**_ Came a robotic voice, then the field changed into the same one from Yuya's and Sora's duel.

" **Duelists locked in battle!"** Said Sora starting the chant. **"**

 **Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"** Said Nemo.

 **"They storm through this field!"** Said Sora.

" **Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION-,"** Said Nemo, then at the same time they shouted, **"Duel!"**

 **Turn 1: Nemo: LP:4000, Hand:5 Sora: LP:4000, Hand:5.**

"I'm going first, so hold your horses." Said Sora. He examined his hand. Deciding to hold of on the flashiness for now, he chose the three cards he would use. "I set a monster in Defense position, then set two face downs, I end my turn." Said Sora calmly.

 **Turn 2: Nemo: LP:4000, Hand:6 Sora: LP:4000, Hand:2.**

"My turn, I draw!" Said Nemo as he drew a card. He had 5 monsters and 1 Spell. "I play the Spell Card: **One Day of Peace**." Said Nemo. "This card let's each player draw one card." He Explained. Sora blinked in surprise, then both duelists drew their cards. "I end my turn." Said Nemo plainly.

Sora almost swallowed the sucker in his mouth. "Wha-!? You play one card, which gives the opponent an extra card, then don't do anything else?" Demanded Sora angrily.

"Yup." Said Nemo with a smirk.

Sora gritted his teeth. "You'd better not being underestimating me, my turn, draw!" Said Sora, drawing his card.

 **Turn 3: Nemo: LP:4000, Hand:6 Sora: LP:4000, Hand:4.**

"I flip my face-down monster face-up to reveal my **Fluffal Cat (Level: 1 Type: Fairy Attribute: Earth ATK: 700 DEF: 300)."** Said Sora, revealing the purple winged cat. "Next I summon **Fluffal Mouse (Level: 1 Type: Fairy Attribute: Earth ATK: 100 DEF: 100)."** Said Sora, placing another card on his duel disk, causing the winged mouse to appear. "Due to its effect, I can Summon up to two copies of it from my Deck, let's do that." Said the blue haired boy, two cards ejected from his Deck, which he grabbed and placed on the field, summoning two copies of his mouse. "Next I activate **Polymerization!"** Said Sora, as he activated the Fusion Spell, "I'll fuse **Fluffal Cat** on my field with the **Edge Imp Sabres** in my hand." The two chosen monsters floated into the air, then merged together into a spiral. "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form!" Chanted Sora. " **Fusion Summon!"** Shouted Sora as he linked his fingers and put them in front of his chest, " **Frightfur Tiger (Level: 6 Type: Fiend Attribute: Dark ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200)! "** Nemo looked up at the blue tiger with scissor blades jutting from his stomach with an unimpressed expression. Sora growled at Nemo's apathy. "Due to **Fluffal Cat** 's effect, if he's used for a Fusion Summon, I can target 1 **Polymerization** in my Graveyard and add it to my hand." Said the blue boy. A card came out of his Graveyard, which he added to his hand. "Next I activate the effect of **Edge Imp Sabres** , by placing a card from my hand on top of my Deck, I can Special Summon this card." Explained Sora. He placed a card in his hand back to his Deck, then he put **Edge Imp Sabres (Level: 3 Type: Fiend Attribute: Dark ATK: 1200 DEF: 800)** on his field. "Now I'll play Polymerization once again, this time fusing **Edge Imp Sabres** with my trio of **Fluffal Mouse** s." Said Sora, activating his card, then causing all four monsters to go into a spiraling vortex. **"Claws of the demon and fangs of the beasts, become one and reveal to us your new form!"** Chanted Sora. " **Fusion Summon!"** Shouted Sora as he linked his fingers and put them in front of his chest, " **Frightfur Wolf (Level: 6 Type: Fiend Attribute: Dark ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)!"** Then the blue wolf of nightmares appeared from the vortex. "Due to **Frightfur Tiger** 's effect, all **Frightfur** Monsters gain 300 ATK times the number of **Frightfur** or **Fluffal** Monsters I control." Explained Sora, meaning that both of his monsters ATK grew by 600. " **Battle Phase:** My Monsters attack you directly, and due to **Frightfur Wolf** 's effect, he can attack as many times as the number of monsters that were used to Summon him, sorry Nemo, but looks like this duel is over!" Shouted Sora, as his monsters charged toward Nemo. The fire-haired boy then began wandering off in a random direction in search of an Action Card.

"Is he crazy? If he moves that slow he'll be through!" Exclaimed Yuya.

Then Zuzu giggled next to him.

"Zuzu? What's so funny?" Asked Yuya.

" **One Day of Peace** is a very rare and powerful card, a duelist can only use one in their Deck, and it had another effect." Explained the pink haired girl. Nemo then broke out into a run as he hiked up the side of one of the candy rooves, he made it up just as the monsters crashed into him. Sora smirked and some of the audience gasped, worried that Nemo had been seriously hurt. But they were both surprised and relieved to see that not only was Nemo unharmed, but he had found an Action Card and his LP were untouched.

"H-how are you unharmed!? That was almost 13000 points of damage!" Demanded Sora. Nemo finally ditched the apathy in place of a smirk.

" **One Day of Peace** 's other effect is that neither player can take damage until the end of the opponent's next turn." Said Nemo.

Sora glared at his opponent angrily. "I end my turn." Said Sora. Nemo's grin broadened.

"My turn then, I draw!" Said the flame haired duelist.

 **Turn 4: Nemo: LP:4000, Hand:8 Sora: LP:4000, Hand:0.**

Then things got strange. When he drew his card, Nemo's white scarf began to brilliantly glow in a bright yellow light, which then spread around the rest of Nemo's body. Nemo's eyes widened in surprise, then he closed them and stretched has arms out to the side and let the light envelop him. Then his Extra Deck flew out of his duel disk. All fifteen cards floated around him in a circle, then they two began to glow, then they changed, as did the cards in Nemo's hand and Deck. Then the glowing subsided and Nemo opened his eyes and gazed at his hand, which caused his eyes to widen in surprise once more.

 _"Do you like the surprise Nemo?"_ Asked a voice from behind Nemo. Nemo turned around to see astral projections of three people behind him.

"Augh!" Shouted Nemo in surprise, causing him to tumble off of the small house and land with a thud.

He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ghosts, then he noticed something, they all had the same face as him. The first one had hair that looked similar to Yuma Tsukumo's but was purple and dark blue instead of pink and black, and did not have the large spikes protruding from the sides of his head, only the two large ones above his forehead. He wore a black long-sleeved undershirt with a short sleeved purple shirt that was altered so that some of the material went over his legs, and there was some missing from the bottom middle in a way that lined up with what over his legs, making a kind of W with the hem of his shirt. (think of Yuri's purple over shirt, but without the hole in the middle.) He also wore light blue pants, he wore gray and yellow boots (again, think Yuri's boots) that went over some of his pants, he had lime green eyes, he had a jacket that looked similar in pattern to Yuya's and was worn the same way as well, but it was aqua green where Yuya's was white, red where it was yellow, and white where it was red.

The next one bore a resemblance to Yugo, wearing a white jacket with yellow borders and blue stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has gray, yellow, and blue stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads. On his feet he wore black and white boots. His hair all went back on its own except for two gray bangs that covered small parts of his equally gray eyes. Most of his hair was dark blue except for two segments of gray near the back of his head that were mostly covered by his blue hair, three spikes, one going up and to the left, one going up and to the left, and the third going straight up and back, he also had two gray spikes on each side of the lower part of the back of his head. Strapped to his forehead were a pair of goggles with dark gray straps, a red rim, and orange lenses.

The third one bore some resemblance to Yuto, if you used your imagination that is. His first notable feature was the large gray-lined black cloak he wore, which went down to his knees in length, the inside of his cloak was white, but still had gray lining. He wore a red T-shirt and black pants that were slightly wider at the bottom so that it covered parts of his slightly pointy gray shoes, he kept his cloak in place with a purple tie, and had a similar tie that wrapped around his waist twice, functioning as a belt. His hair, unlike the others, did not defy gravity, most of it was black, went back and down to his shoulders, except for three long, red bangs that covered his left eye, the two on the sides went down to about his mouth, and the middle one rested just above his chin. His eyes had the same red hue that his hair did.

"Wh-who are you?" Asked Nemo. The three looked at each other, then back at Nemo.

 _"Well, I'm Eiji."_ Said the first one. _"_

 _My name is Maro."_ Said the second one.

 _"And my name is Ogai."_ Said the third.

" _And together, we make you."_ Said Eiji.

Nemo raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Ogai looked like he was about to respond, but they were cut of.

"NEMO!" Shouted Sora making Nemo jump in surprise. "Stop sitting there and take your turn!" Shouted the young fusion user.

 _"We'll talk later, our first priority is winning this duel."_ Said Maro.

Nemo nodded his head. Then with a smile he got to his feet and looked at Sora. "Sorry, Sora, but don't worry, because the fun is just getting started!" Shouted Nemo.

 **Ok, I'm aware that almost all of you know that I stole Yuya's English Sub catchphrase, but I'm going off of the English Dub, where his catchphrases are "It's showtime!" and "Swing into action!" so technically I'm not stealing, but I needed catchphrase, but I was drawing blanks when it came to ideas for a catchphrase. In the next chapter Nemo's true deck will be revealed, and it will be a brand new(ish) archetype. I can definitely say that the hardest part of writing this story for me will most likely be the duels, because of all of the keeping track of what's where and what can still be drawn and what will happen if I do this and so on and so forth, I've tried making deck list for the characters but that only works so well, and I can't memorize all the card effects so I constantly need to reference and just AAAAARGH! (sighs) Anyway… I think that's all I need to say so Imma gonna go. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	3. Chapter 3: Four Souls, Five Methods

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 3: Four Souls, Five Methods**

 **Ladies, gentlemen, ficcers! Welcome to the third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum. Funny fact: the title of both this and the previous chapter followed the same pattern of three numbers in order, 234 in the previous chapter and 345 in this one. I don't know if it's funny to you, but I found it amusing. Moving back to the story, it appears that Nemo has the souls of three people inside of him as well. Not only that, but it appears that something has transformed his cards, so now he has a new(ish) dueling deck, which will consist of an archetype that I created and will explain the basis of at the end of the chapter (probably). But I'm sure that none of you want to hear me babble on, and I'm sure you are all curious about what this title means, so without further ado, let's get on with the fic...**

"Sorry, Sora, but don't worry, because the fun is just getting started!" Shouted Nemo. Holding up two cards he said, "With Scale 1 **Pendulum HERO Avian (Level: 3 Type: Warrior Attribute: Wind ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200)** and Scale 8 **Pendulum HERO Burstinatrix (Level: 3 Type: Warrior Attribute: Fire ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100)** I set, the Pendulum Scale!" Then he placed the two cards on his duel disk.

" **Pendulum HERO** s!?" Exclaimed Aster and Alexis in surprise.

Two blue pillars of light rose from the ground, each one having one of the Pendulum Monsters inside of it, **Avian** being in the left one with a 1 underneath him and **Burstinatrix** in the right one with an 8 underneath her. "Swing, Pendulum of power, draw an arc of light across the sky," Chanted Nemo as a large Pendulum swung between the two pillars, then he stuck his right hand into the air, " **Pendulum Summon!** Come forth, my **HERO** comrades!"

Then from the sky came the streaks of light, which struck the field revealing three monsters. "Level 4: **Pendulum HERO Blazeman (Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attribute: Fire ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800)!** Level 4: **Pendulum HERO Clayman (Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attribute: Earth ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000)!** And the star of the show: Level 7: **Pendulum HERO Odd-Eyes Neos (Level: 7 Type: Warrior Attribute: Light ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)!** " Said Nemo.

His three monsters matched their **Elemental HERO** counterparts, except for **Neos'** right eye was now orange and underneath it was what could be described as an orange lightning bolt scar that started at the bottom of his eye and rand down to the bottom of his face. "Next I activate the effect of the Level four Tuner Monster **Pendulum HERO Bubbleman**!" Declared Nemo, "If he's the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon him, then draw two cards, but I can only activate this effect once per duel!" Nemo then drew his two cards.

"So you're a Pendulum user like Yuya huh?" Asked Sora.

Nemo smirked. "Not exactly, now I activate the effect of **Pendulum HERO Blazeman** , since I Summoned him, I can add **Polymerization** from my Deck to my hand!" Said Nemo, as the card ejected from his deck to his hand.

" **Polymerization,** you use Fusion _and_ Pendulum?" Asked Sora in surprise.

Nemo smirked wider. "You're halfway there, next I Normal Summon **Pendulum HERO Solidman (Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attribute: Earth ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600)**." Said Nemo, bringing out his Earth Attribute **HERO.**

" _Nemo!"_ Said Eiji appearing next to him. Nemo stopped and looked at him. _Would you give me the honors?"_ He asked. Nemo smiled and nodded his head. Nemo closed his eyes, then he and Eiji's souls concentrated on one and another, causing their body to be enveloped in a light so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Eiji stood in Nemo's place.

"Who… are you, and where's Nemo?" Asked Sora.

"My name is Eiji, I am one of the four soul's that inhabits Nemo's body." Said Eiji. "And I," He said raising one of his cards, "am a master of Fusion!" Then he put a card into his duel disk. "I activate **Polymerization** , I'll fuse **Blazeman** from my field with **Pendulum HERO Shadow Mist (Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attribute: Dark ATK: 1300 DEF: 1700)** from my hand." Said Eiji, placing the card on his disk, then **Shadow Mist** appeared and then he and **Blazeman** disappeared into a large purple and red spiral as they fused together.

"Hero of Pendulum, become one with the power of the flame, and unleash your new form!" Chanted Eiji, while linking his fingers and put them in front of his chest, " **Fusion Summon!** Arise, Level 8: **Xtra HERO Nova Master (Level: 8 Type: Warrior Attribute: Fire ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200)!"** From the spiral came a red warrior with a red cape, while standing in a ring of fire. Then Eiji returned control of the body to Nemo. Though Sora noticed that something was different.

"What's with your scarf?" He asked.

Nemo looked down do see that there was now a red stripe that took up one sixth of his scarf the went up the entire length of his scarf. "It must be because of **Nova Master,** he's a fire monster, and red resembles the attribute of fire." Guessed Nemo. Then he prepared to make his next move. _"_

 _Nemo, if I may?"_ Asked Maro. Nemo smiled and nodded. Nemo closed his eyes, then he and Maro's souls concentrated on one and another, causing their body to be enveloped in a light so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Maro stood in Nemo's place.

"Who are you?" Asked Sora.

"My name is Maro, I am one of the four soul's that inhabits Nemo's body." Said Maro. "And I," He said raising his right arm so that his elbow was just below his face and his right hand was on the left side of his head, "am a master of Synchro!" "Level 4 **Pendulum HERO Bubbleman** tunes the Level 4 **Pendulum HERO Solidman!"** Said Maro as he waved his hand over his duel disk while **Bubbleman** became four light green rings while Solidman became four white stars.

"Come forth, **HERO** of the wind, so you can strike down villainy at the speed of light!" Shouted Maro as he swiped his right hand across his duel disk, " **Synchro Summon!** Arise Level 8: **Xtra HERO Great Tornado (Level: 8 Type: Warrior Attribute: Wind ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200)!"** From the stars and ring came a warrior wearing green, orange, and black, with a black tattered cape hanging from his shoulders, and a ring of wind surrounding him.

"Due to **Great Tornado** 's effect, all of your face-up monsters permanently lose half of their ATK and DEF!" Declared Maro. A large burst of wind blew from the wind attribute monster which struck the monsters on Sora's field, lowering their points. Then Maro returned control of the body to Nemo, who now had another stripe on his scarf, like the red one, only green.

Just before his next move, Ogai spoke up. _"Nemo, can I have a go?"_ Asked the cloaked boy.

Nemo nodded. Nemo then closed his eyes, as he and Ogai's souls concentrated on one and another, causing their body to be enveloped in a light so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Ogai stood in Nemo's place.

"What's your name?" Asked Sora.

"My name is Ogai, I am the fourth soul that inhabits Nemo's body." Said Ogai. "And I," He said raising his right hand to the far right, "am a master of XYZ!"

"I activate the effect of **Pendulum HERO Solidman."** Said Ogai. "Since he went from the field to the Extra Deck, I can target 1 **Pendulum HERO** monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck, besides **Solidman** , then I can Special Summon it to my field in defense mode, I choose **Pendulum HERO Shadow Mist**." Said Ogai, as he said that, **Shadow Mist** , rose from the ground to the field. "Now I overlay **Pendulum HERO Shadow Mist** and **Pendulum HERO Clayman!"** Said the red eyed duelist.

As he said that, the two monsters became glowing orbs of energy, **Shadow Mist** being purple and **Clayman** being orange as they disappeared into a black and yellow vortex in the ground. "Born from the powers of the sun, to fight those who follow the path of evil! Now descend!" Said Ogai raising his right hand into the air, " **XYZ Summon!** Rank 4: **Xtra HERO The Shining (Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attribute: Light ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400)!"**

From the portal came a white and yellow warrior, with what looked like a metal sun outline on his back (note: These monsters are based off of real monsters so if you want a better idea of how the monsters look just search the name of the monster (but replace **Xtra** with **Elemental** )), a ring of light around his feet, and both overlay units circling him like how planets circle the sun. "I activate **The Shining** 's effect, I detach 1 overlay unit, then banish up to two **Pendulum HERO** monsters from my Graveyard or Extra Deck." Said Ogai.

One of the units detached from the XYZ Monster and went to the Graveyard, then Ogai took the detached monster and took **Solidman** from the Extra Deck and banished them both. " **The Shining** gains 300 ATK for each of my banished monsters." Said Ogai, as he said that, the XYZ Monster's ATK raised by 600. Then Ogai returned control to Nemo whose scarf now had a yellow stripe on it, just like the others.

"So you've mastered the four Summoning methods?" Questioned Sora,

Nemo didn't answer, instead he said, "Battle Phase! **Great Tornado** attack **Frightfur Wolf!** " The green warrior charged towards the wolf monster.

"I activate the Action Spell **Evasion!"** Said Sora, playing the protective Spell, allowing his monster to avoid the attack. At first Nemo wasn't sure where or when Sora got the card, then he realized that it must've happened when Nemo was talking to his counterparts.

" **Nova Master,** pummel that plushie pooch!" Commanded Nemo.

Sora looked around and then began running, he saw a card and tried to grab it, but didn't reach it in time and his monster was destroyed, making him take 1500 damage. "And due to **Nova Master** 's effect, I get to draw a card." Said Nemo, drawing a card from his deck. Then the **Tiger** lost 300 ATK points. " **Shining** attack **Frightfur Tiger!** " Said Nemo. **The Shining** flew towards Sora's monster.

"I play the Action Spell, **Miracle**!" Said Sora putting the card in his disk.

"Action Spell, **No Action**!" Said Nemo. He activated the Spell, then his monster destroyed **Frightfur Tiger,** dealing 2250 damage to Sora, leaving his LP at 250 then the boy began to run towards another Spell. " **Neos, attack directly!"** Said Nemo. Sora leapt and grabbed a card.

"Action Spell, **Damage Banish!"** Declared Sora activating the Spell. Saving him from defeat. Sora had his hands on his knees, panting. "You came close, but you didn't beat me." Said the Fusion duelist, smirking.

But his eyes widened in surprise to see Nemo smiling. "You thought we had mastered four summoning methods, but you were wrong," Said Nemo, revealing the card in his hand, "we mastered five."

Sora's eyes widened, five? What was the fifth? "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Mask Change!** " Said Nemo. "I tribute 1 **HERO** monster that I control, then Special Summon 1 **Masked HERO** monster from my Extra Deck of the same attribute." Explained Nemo.

"I choose **Neos,** " Said Nemo, the **Pendulum HERO** began floating in the air as his face began to glow, at the same time, Nemo was surrounded in a brilliant light, but people could still see his silhouette "Hero of light, don this mask, and unleash your true form. **Transformation Summon!** Arise, **Masked HERO Koga (Level: 8 Type: Warrior Attribute: Light ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800)** , the true star of my show!" Shouted Nemo, placing his strongest monster on the field, a white and yellow warrior, with blades coming out of his elbows.

Sora's hands fell to his sides as he stared helplessly at the monster in front of him. " **Koga** , end this, with **Shining Blade Strike!"** Commanded Nemo. His monster flew towards Sora, then slashed at the blue haired boy, and struck him, but without dealing any real harm to Sora, causing his LP to drop to Zero. An alarm beeped, signifying Nemo's victory. Nemo deactivated his disk as the landscape around him disappeared. He walked over to Sora, who had fallen over from exhaustion.

When he reached down and held a hand out to Sora. Sora stared at him for a moment, before taking his hand and let him help him up. "That was a good duel." Said Nemo with a smile. Sora smiled in return, nodding his head.

"Sora!" Called a voice. They both looked over to see Sora's friends walking towards them. When they got there Yuya and Zuzu both looked at Nemo.

"Nemo, we all saw the others, we know that you're like us, what I want to know is how?" Asked Yuya.

"I've only been able to communicate with my monsters since coming to this world, and my counterparts are a surprise as well." Said Nemo, not telling the truth, but not lying either. After all, it wasn't like he could say, "I died, was reincarnated, and was given these powers by literal God him/her/itself." after all.

Then a thought came to Yuya's mind. "So how long will you be here?" Asked Yuya.

"Uuuh, forever I guess?" Said Nemo, not really seeing a set exit time.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Asked Yuya's mom.

Nemo stared at her blankly for a moment. "Crud." Was all Nemo could stay.

"Do you have parents?" Was her next question.

"Not… anymore." Said Nemo sadly.

Realizing that it would be a good idea to change the subject, Yuya's mom said, "Then how about you come live with us?" She suggested. Nemo looked at her in surprise.

"Your affinity for picking up strays never goes away does it mom?" Deadpanned Yuya.

"Hey…" Said Nemo, unsure whether or not he should be insulted. Then he let a weak smile cross his features. "Sure, I appreciate the offer." Replied Nemo.

"Yay!" She squealed as she pulled him in for a crushing hug. Not being one for physical contact like that, Nemo reacted in the same way he did in his previous life. He grabbed her wrist and pried her arms away it until she let go.

Then Yuya put a hand on Nemo's shoulder. "Welcome to the family." Said Yuya.

Nemo smiled at him, and then the other twelve souls that dwelled inside the three of them respectively appeared as well, all of them smiling.

"That was an amazing duel!" Said Sylvio butting in, causing the spirits to disappear. "Obviously you must have learned to duel by watching me!" Said the brown and yellow haired duelist, as he continued to stroke his own ego.

A tick mark appeared on Nemo's forehead. "Zuzu, may I see your fan for a moment?" Asked Nemo, in a polite way, but with a scary-sweet tone.

Raising an eyebrow, she handed her fan to him.

 _"Nemo, if I may?"_ Requested Eiji. This time Nemo raised an eyebrow, but let Eiji take control anyway. Then the purple and blue haired boy reared the arm that held the fan back, and smacked the still boasting Sylvio in the side of the head with so much force that the Pendulum user was sent flying across the stadium. Everyone, including Nemo, stared at the Fusion user in shock. "Each of Nemo's counterparts has a special ability." Explained Eiji. "Mine's super strength." He said, then he returned control to Nemo.

"Someone should go check on him." Suggested Nemo.

"Gong'll do it." Said Gong as he started walking to Sylvio's now unconscious form.

Nemo then turned to Yuya and his parents. "Shall we be off then?" He suggested, "I know that Ms. Sakaki is a wonderful cook."

"Wait, how-" Started Yuya, but was cut off.

"Explanations later, food now." Interrupted Nemo. With a sigh and a shake of Yuya's head, the Sakaki's, plus one (or seven, depending on how you look at it) began walking to their home.

 **Things are getting interesting, Nemo has the power to use five different summoning methods: Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, and Transformation. Not even Declan and Yuya have access to that many methods. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, I think I'll be taking a short (keyword: short) break for a few days before I start on this fic again, so until then enjoy these three chapters and if you have any suggestions for duels, please tell me them and I'll see if I can do them. Also, like I said before, the first part of this story will be characters having fun, so if any of you have suggestions for fun stories and interactions that can happen in that time, feel free to post them in the reviews and I'll (see if I can) do them. Remember: nothing above the T rating when it comes to suggestions. That's all that needs to be said, so I'm gonna go. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	4. Chapter 4: Figuring Things Out

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 4: Figuring Things Out**

 **Nemon0416 returns for chapter 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum! So one of the mains reasons that I've always wanted to write an Arc-V fic is because I find the whole, four souls, one body thing, to be very interesting. I plan on writing like thirty or so (I might be overestimating a little) chapters, before getting into the action part of the story. Also, thanks to a request from Generalhyna, another OC similar to Nemo will be entering the fray, although it'll be at a later date, because there are a few things I need to get sorted out before I can introduce her. This chapter will consist of what daily life for the Zarc and Ray fragments, as well as Nemo and his counterparts, also thanks to EternalKing for telling me how to fix my writing style. With that out of the way, on with the fic…**

The Sakaki's had decided that it'd be easiest to just have Nemo bunk with Yuya in his room, not that the young dueltainer had any problem with sharing. "Gives me a chance to learn more about him." He said. Nemo didn't particularly care, he just wanted food and a place to sleep. That night, when everyone went to sleep, well, this was the first time any if them had slept with three other people in their heads so why don't we go and see what that is like?

Nemo felt like he was just drifting in blackness for a moment, then he was standing in a hallway, behind him was a door with a flame design on it, and in front of him was the rest of the hallway.

 _"Nemo."_ Came a voice from the hallway.

Blinking in surprise, Nemo began walking towards it. After some time walking, Nemo found a spot where the hallway split off into three new directions, left, right, and forward. Standing in the intersection was Eiji, Maro, and Ogai.

"Where… are we?" Asked Nemo, looking around in confusion.

"This is the inside of your… our head." Explained Eiji.

Nemo looked around. "Big place." He commented.

"No, we've just been made very, very, _very_ small, so that we could fit." Said Ogai with a smirk. Needless to say, he pretty much asked for that punch in the face from Nemo.

"So what's with the hallways and doors?" Asked Nemo as he looked down each hallway, seeing a different door at the end of each.

"Technically, we have four minds, in a way, it's one brain, but four separate consciousnesses." Explained Maro,

"This hallway is the space in between our consciousnesses, behind each door is a sort of, room, for each of us, we can go there when we aren't in control, nor interacting with whoever it is in control, it is also possible to visit each other's rooms as well, with permission of the owner of course." Said Eiji.

Nemo looked around. "Where first?" He asked.

"Yours of course." Replied Ogai, who had recovered from Nemo hitting him.

So the four ventured down the path that Nemo had originally came from. When they entered, Nemo found it to be very, fitting. He had a few posters from different animes: Pokémon, Fairy Tail, etc., a bed, a computer (is there service inside your own head? Apparently there is), a couple of game systems hooked up to a TV. It was all very Nemo-esque. Nemo took in his room.

"Nice." He finally said.

Then they returned to the hallway and went down a different path, this one lead to a purple and dark blue door.

"Gee, I wonder." Deadpanned Nemo. Eiji rolled his eyes as they entered.

It was similar to Nemo's room, but with some variants, different posters, as well as some exercise equipment in place of the game systems stuck out to Nemo.

Nemo turned his head to his Fusion counterpart. "You like to exercise?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gotta keep the super strength up somehow." Replied Eiji.

Nemo just stared at him for a moment in silence, then he turned on his heel and left the room. Their next stop was at a blue and gray door. Nemo looked at Maro with an unimpressed expression, but said nothing as they entered. Once again, the room was similar to Nemo's and Eiji's but with different posters, and a spot that looked like it was reserved for building vehicles.

"You into making vehicles?" Asked Nemo.

"I guess that's just what Synchro users are into, plus it's fun." Replied Maro.

"Where would you ride it?" Asked Nemo.

"Probably some other part of your… our head, y'know, watch memories and what not." Replied Maro.

Nemo stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and muttering, "I'm not even going to go there tonight."

With that the quad squad made there way to the final room, Ogai's. Not surprising Nemo (or anyone else for that matter) in the least, the door was colored black and red.

Nemo looked at Ogai.

"Shuddup." He said.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Replied Nemo.

"I know, and I'm keeping it that way." Replied Ogai as he opened the door and walked in.

Nemo looked at his counterpart with a confused expression. _"The only person I've ever heard say that was me, and since coming here I haven't said that once? So how did he…?"_ Thought Nemo to himself, with his thoughts trailing off as he followed his counterparts into the room.

Once again surprising no one, Ogai's room followed a similar theme to the other three rooms, but with different posters, and for Ogai's unique interests, there actually was a station for model plane making. Nemo walked over and observed one of the models.

"This looks interesting." Said Nemo reaching towards it.

"Touch my models, and I'll rip your hand off so fast, you won't even notice until you've realized that your blood is spilling onto the floor." Said Ogai, with a scary expression on his face.

Nemo blanched slightly as he looked at his XYZ counterpart, then with a smirk, he reached off and lightly tapped the model before taking off out of the room.

"D m^ it Nemo!" Roared Ogai as he rushed over to the model to put it back to where it had been because it had moved slightly when Nemo touched it, then he glared in the direction of the flame haired boy and took off after him.

Eiji and Maro exchanged a look before sighing while shaking their heads, then followed after their counterparts.

Meanwhile, with the Yu-Salad, something similar was happening. Yuya felt like he was just drifting in blackness for a moment, then he was standing in a hallway, behind him was a door with a pendulum design on it, and in front of him was the rest of the hallway.

 _"Yuya."_ Came a voice from the hallway.

Blinking in surprise, Nemo began walking towards it. After some time walking, Yuya found a spot where the hallway split off into three new directions, left, right, and forward. Standing in the intersection was Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto.

"Where are we?" Asked Yuya, looking around in confusion.

"This is the inside of your… our head." Explained Yuri.

Nemo looked around. "Big place." He commented.

"No, we've just been made very, very, _very_ small, so that we could fit." Said Yugo with a smirk.

Yuya stared at Yugo unimpressed, while the Synchro user had a cheeky smile on his face.. "So what's with the hallways and doors?" Asked Yuya as he looked down each hallway, seeing a different door at the end of each.

"Technically, we have four minds, in a way, it's one brain, but four separate consciousnesses." Explained Yuto,

"This hallway is the space in between our consciousnesses, behind each door is a sort of, room, for each of us, we can go there when we aren't in control, nor interacting with whoever it is in control, it is also possible to visit each other's rooms as well, with permission of the owner of course." Said Yuri.

Yuya looked around. "Where to first?" He asked.

"Yours of course." Replied Yugo, who still had his smile plastered to his face for his (not really) cleverness.

So the four ventured down the path that Yuya had originally came from. When they entered his room, Yuya found it to be very, fitting. He had a bed, a desk and chair, and posters of his Performapals, his dad, and…

Yuya saw a poster of a guy who didn't seem much older than him, with hair featuring multiple layers including eight long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red (with a hint of magenta) rims all along the edges. He wore a plain black muscle shirt with sleek blue pants and shoes that were somewhere between black and blue. He had two belts around his waist, one of which had a box which appeared to be designed for holding his cards. Attached to his left arm was very, _very,_ old model duel disk and he had a blue jacket that matched his pants.

Yuya looked at his counterparts. "Who's that?" He asked.

His counterparts exchanged glances, then looked back at Yuya.

"We were hoping you'd tell us." Said Yuto.

Yuya walked over to the poster and examined it, trying to see if there was a name written on it. But he saw nothing.

"Let's forget about it for now, I want to go check out what the other rooms entail." Said Yuri.

"Sounds like a plan!" Said Yugo running off. The remaining three counterparts exchanged a look, then shrugged and followed after them. Yugo had the common sense to wait for the others at the intersection before going down one of the paths.

The next room had a fusion design on it. Three pairs of eyes all went to Yuri, who looked at all of them before shrugging and pushing the door open. Yuri's room also had a bed, desk and chair, and posters. But what Yuri had that Yuya didn't was plants, and quite a few of them at that. The non-Fusion counterparts all observed the plants while Yuri took mental notes of which plants were in his room.

"Hey, Fusion creep, what's this thing?" Asked Yugo as he leaned in to observe a (not that he knew) Venus Flytrap.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing as a smirk found its way onto his face. Yugo decided to back away, after narrowly avoiding having his face bitten off by the Flytrap. Then he saw that there was a poster in Yuri's room as well. The others followed Yugo's gaze to the person on the poster. The person's outfit consisted of a red, unbuttoned, jacket with a black shirt underneath, and black pants. A Deck box is strapped above his waistline, largely hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket. He had hair that was brown near the lower parts of his head, and a bright orange at the top. His eyes were glowing biochromatic, his right eye being orange and the left being green. He had a duel disk on his left arm that was white with red highlights, it was a model newer than the one in Yuya's room had, but was still very old. He had black and red shoes.

The non-Fusion users looked at Yuri. "I don't know who that is." Said the cabbage haired boy. "I do however recognize that jacket he is wearing, that's a Slifer Red standard uniform from Duel Academy, what I don't get is why a Slifer Slacker would be put on a poster in the first place." Continued Yuri, showing the basic segregation that seperated the duelists of Duel Academy still existed.

Unsure what to say, the other Yu-Salad decided to leave and Yuri soon followed them. Next up was a room with Synchro design on it.

Yugo looked at his counterparts. "So whose do you think it is?" Asked Yugo.

The other boys all fell over anime style, which caused Yugo to laugh as he walked into the room, with the others quickly recovering and following him. Yugo's room surprised, no one really. He had a bed, desk and chair, in the corner of the room was a place that he could tinker with a bike like the one he and Rin had made.

And like the last two rooms, Yugo also had a poster of a person that none of the four of them recognized. The person had tan skin, and an average looking physique. He had black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket and calf-high motorcycle boots. He had a jagged yellow tattoo, similar to the ones Crow has, under his left eye. His duel disk was newer than the one that the previous person had, but was still rather old.

"Who's that?" Asked Yugo.

The others simply shrugged, then they left it at that. As they exited the room, all eyes went to Yuto.

"Your room's the only one left buddy." Said Yugo, slapping his counterpart on the back.

Yuto rolled his eyes at his counterparts cheerfulness as they walked to his room.

(Surprising no one) Yuto's door had a large XYZ design on it, which was only briefly looked at as the eggplant haired boy pushed the door open and entered. There was a desk and chair, a bed.

Then when it came for Yuto's poster, it showed a boy wearing a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol, standing for "Duel". Yuma also wears white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. Other accessories includes a brown fingerless glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist. He had tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward.

As for what was special to Yuto's room, there was actually a guitar, as well as posters of bands from the XYZ dimension.

"Didn't know you were into music Yuto." Said Yuri, who had his hands behind his back as he leaned over and peered at the instrument.

"It was a hobby of mine prior to… well, you know." Said Yuto, causing Yuri to wince. Yuya looked between the two.

"So!" Said Yuya, clapping his hands together. "How about you play us a song Yuto." Suggested Yuya, trying his best to tone down the awkwardness that was practically drowning them all (Save Yugo, who was still looking at posters.)

Yuto looked at the instrument, then with a shrug of his shoulders, he walked over to the instrument and picked it. His counterparts sat in front of him and listened as he began to play.

Meanwhile. Nemo was still running (and laughing like a maniac) as Ogai chased him. They raced around the four rooms and the center area. Eventually the XYZ user ran out of gas and gave up. Nemo smiled and sat down with a smirk on his face.

"That was fun, let's do that again sometime." Said the Pendulum counterpart.

Either he was completely oblivious to the glare Ogai gave him after he said it, or he didn't care. Suddenly Nemo felt something poke his back. He turned around, and jumped in surprise to see **Rainbow Kuriboh (Level: 1 Attribute: Light Type: Fiend ATK: 100 DEF: 100)** behind him, as it then climbed onto his lap.

" **Rainbow**? What're you doing here? Wait, how are you here?" Asked Nemo.

 _"Apparently, we have the power to visit this realm as well."_ Came a voice.

Nemo looked up to see **Odd-Eyes Neos** Floating above him.

" **Neos**!" Said Nemo happily. If the **HERO** had a face, Nemo was sure he would've smiled at least a little before saying his next comment.

Nemo looked around to see that one by one, his other **HERO** s and monsters were appearing one by one.

"Guys!" Explained Nemo happily. He halted when an angry huff came from **Burstinatrix** and **Shadowmist.** (turns out this card's a chick) "And girls." Amended Nemo.

 **Burstinatrix** smiled, and Nemo assumed that **Shadowmist** did too, but her mouth wasn't exposed so he wasn't sure.

"Well then come on and join the party, you're my cards, but you're also my friends." Said Nemo.

They were a little hesitant at first, but slowly the **HERO** s and other monsters came and joined the party. (Nemo has three non- **HERO** monsters.) Through the night, the four counterparts talked with the **HERO** s learning about some of their backstories from before they were cards. Nemo was amazed about what he heard, but he wasn't going to spill what he learned, since it wasn't his place. Eventually day rose and the four had to leave, and prepare for the next day.

 **I didn't do the Ray counterparts because that would've made this chapter insanely long. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and the look at the inside of the heads of the Yu-boys as well as Nemo and his counterparts. I'll probably have a few chapters of antics, then I am going to introduce the OC I mentioned earlier. I wouldn't mind some ideas for antics to include in this story, since I don't have all too many ideas. I might duel soon, in a few chapters from now, if I can get enough reviews, also, for those that are confused about the personalities of th Yu-boys, I think that Yuri might have lost (most) of his evil side when he merged with the others, while he is still a pain sometimes, he is no longer as mean, and he has regrets for who he was before the war and he wishes to change. I don't have much else to talk about, so I'm gonna go, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day With the Counterparts

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 5: A Day With the Counterparts**

 **I really have nothing to say…**

 **Fun fact: The Yu-Salad has (mostly) forgone all grudges established with Yuri during the dimension war, but they each have something that they're a little sore over. Yuya's upset that Yuri carded his dad, and Yugo and Yuto are mad at Yuri for abducting their respective bracelet girls. Yuri feels bad, but hasn't found a way to apologize, whether to them, or to the people he hurt.**

 **On with the fic ficcers…**

Nemo woke up and looked around. This wasn't the bed he was used to. He looked over and saw Yuya, still asleep. Right, now he remembered, he was in what was more or less his afterlife. With a stretch he got up and out of bed, making his way downstairs, er, pole to be more accurate. He made his way to the breakfast table, where Yuya's mother was working on breakfast.

"Morning Nemo." She greeted politely.

Nemo nodded at her in acknowledgement, but nothing more. Nemo was no morning person. Shortly afterwards Yuya came down just in time for pancakes. Yuya seemed to be a bit more of a morning person, and his counterparts were all floating around and talking with Nemo's.

After a while, a thought came to Yuya. "Nemo, where are you going for school?" Asked Yuya.

Fortunately Nemo had just swallowed the bite in his mouth, otherwise he would've spat it out. "Uuuhhh, I'm not, I guess," Said Nemo, "though I was planning on going to a duel school."

Yuya stood up. "You should come to You Show! I'm sure you'd make a great dueltainer." Said the tomato haired boy excitedly.

Nemo thought for a moment.

 _"Do it Nemo!"_ Said Ogai excitedly.

 _"It would be a good learning experience."_ Said Maro.

 _"I say go for it."_ Said Eiji.

"Ok, ok," Laughed Nemo, then he looked at Yuya, "Count me in."

"Awesome!" Said Yuya, standing up.

"Yuya, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." Said Yuya's mom.

"Cruuuuud!" Shouted Yuya as he gathered his stuff and ran out of the house.

Thanks to those skating shoes of his, Yuya had managed to get to school in time. Though he did have to deal with Zuzu berating him for almost being late. They then went to their class. During the class Yuya had been staying on task for the most part, but then Yugo appeared out of nowhere.

"Ga-herg!" Said Yuya, who'd almost shouted, but managed to put a hand over his mouth, promptly keeping him quiet. Yuya noticed a few people staring at began to sweat nervously, then he just looked away and nonchalantly whistled until the ones staring at him refocused on the lesson. "Yugo, what is it?" Asked Yuya quietly, Zuzu, who was sitting next to him, looked at the two talking.

 _"Yuto and Yuri got into a fight, and I can't stop them, help, please."_ Pleaded the childish Synchro user.

Yuya sighed. "Take over for me." Said Yuya. Yugo nodded, then he took control of Yuya, with his body replacing Yuya's in the seat while Yuya went into their mind to deal with their other half. Yugo then turned and watched the lesson, he might not have been one for school (He never even went to school and he thought it was boring) but he could at least pretend to listen.

"Yuya. Yuya. Yuya!" Shouted the teacher.

"Yugo, she's talking to you." Whispered Zuzu.

"Hm? Y'need something teach?" Asked Yugo.

"Yuya, I've been trying to ask you if you know the answer to this question, and why are you dressed like that?" Said the teacher.

"I'm not Yuya." Said Yugo.

"...Pardon?" Asked the teacher confused.

"I'm Yugo, Yuya had to leave to take care of something, so he had me take his place." Explained Yugo.

"Great, first Yuya tries to destroy us all, then he skips class, doesn't surprise me too much." Said the teacher sourly. Zuzu tensed up as she looked back at Yugo.

There was a threatening aura emanating him at he clutched the sides of his desk. "I'm sorry miss, but perhaps I misheard you, could you please repeat that last comment." Said Yugo, his eyes closed, and his eyebrow twitching.

"I said that it doesn't surprise me that the boy who tried to kill us all ended up skipping class." Said the teacher, unflinching.

Then a loud crack was heard as cracks began forming around the areas that Yugo clutched the desk.

"Rin," Said Yugo,

"Zuzu." Interrupted the girl he was talking to,

"please hold me back." Growled the banana banged boy. With that he leapt out of his seat and if Zuzu hadn't grabbed ahold of him, he would've charged straight at the teacher. "Say that about Yuya again! I F^c#!^g dare you!" Roared Yugo.

"Yugo stop! Yugo!" Shouted Zuzu.

Then all of a sudden, she leaned in and whispered to him, "Please Yugo, stop." But her voice sounded different now. Yugo whirled around to see Rin standing in Zuzu's place.

"Rin Rin!" Cried Yugo happily as he hugged her. At this point pretty much every student in the class was completely lost as of what as going on. Then Yuya regained control.

He looked at where he was, then at Rin who was in front of him. "Do I want to know?" Asked Yuya.

"Let's just sit down." Replied Rin. With a sigh Yuya and Rin returned to their seats. "Were you able to fix the problem?" Asked Rin.

"For now, Yuto doesn't trust Yuri though, and while Yuri is sorry, he can still be more than a little bit of an antagonizer from time to time." Replied Yuya.

"I still don't get how _you_ can trust him, he carded your dad, as well as Ra knows how many people." Said Rin.

"Back off," Snapped Yuya, surprising the Synchro Ray counterpart, "while I am sore about what Yuri did, a good part of it wasn't his fault, you heard what Leo said, each of you four girls were what kept the darkness inside the four of us in check, Lulu helped Yuto, you helped Yugo, and I had Zuzu, but Yuri was on his own, Leo selfishly kept Celina away from Yuri, letting Zarc get his claws into him, had things been different, we would still be eight different people instead of two." Explained Yuya. Then the tomato haired Pendulum user sighed. "But I can't put all the blame on Leo either, he only did what he did so that he could have his daughter back, because she sacrificed herself to stop Zarc, who lost his mind because he simply wanted to give his audience the type of violent duels that they wanted." Said Yuya, as he linked his fingers together, then put his chin on top of them.

Rin couldn't help but smile slightly at him. "You're a good person Yuya." She said nicely.

Yuya let out a wry smile. "Thanks Rin, I appreciate it." Said Yuya.

Then the two of them both saw Yugo and Zuzu respectively both floating behind their respective counterparts and were jealously staring at the two.

"Uh, I'm gonna go." Said Rin.

"Good idea." Replied Yuya. With that, Zuzu took control once more. She raised an eyebrow at Yuya.

"What Zuzu? What did I do?" Asked Yuya nervously, fearing a paper fan to the face.

Zuzu sighed and looked forward. _"Somebody's jealous."_ Sang Yuri. Zuzu shot the purple boy a glare but he didn't care. They then spent the rest of the school day rather peacefully.

After school, Yuya, Gong, and Zuzu were walking to the You Show duel school. "Hey Zuzu, I was thinking." Said Yuya.

"That can't be good." Joked Zuzu.

"Very funny, I think we should let our counterparts also get to spend days out, it wouldn't be fair if only we got to go around." Said Yuya.

"Hmm, you have a good point, tell you what, you and I can have today, then tonight we'll decide who comes out on what day." Said Zuzu.

"I think we should compare notes, so that different counterparts interact each day, considering that each of us have at least one counterpart of the opposite gender that we don't really know." Said Yuya.

Zuzu realized that he was right and nodded her head. Gong just kind of sat there and watched the two talk, having trouble following their conversation, since he wasn't sure how things worked with those two, er, eight. Then the three (or nine, your choice) of them looked forward to see that they had arrived at the school. Gong might not have been a student, but he had decided to visit today. The trio noticed three people standing out in front waiting for them. Shay and Sora were bickering, while Nemo would occasionally throw in the smart comment and then laugh as both of them reacted.

"Nemo, Sora!" Called Yuya.

Meanwhile, Zuzu had let Lulu (gee, that's confusing) take over so that the two siblings could reunite. "Brother!" Called Lulu happily as she ran to her older brother, who then embraced the older Lancer. The other four (or thirteen, your choice) all watched the two and their happy reunion. Then Yuya turned to Nemo.

"So you will be enrolling here then Nemo?" Asked Yuya.

Nemo smiled at the tomato haired boy.

"You bet tomato (pronounced tom-ah-to) I want to give dueltaining a spin." Replied the flame haired boy.

 _"Just don't spend your days using 'just smile' as your motto, one Yuya is enough."_ Joked Yuri, appearing next to his counterpart, causing Nemo to stiffen.

He stared at Yuri for a moment before turning around. "Yuya, let Yuri take over for a while, would ya?" Requested Nemo.

"Wha?" Asked Yuya.

"Just, do it." Said Nemo as he walked into the building. The counterparts exchanged a glance before shrugging and letting Yuri take control. Everyone else (besides the other reincarnations) couldn't help but glare at the cabbage haired fusion user in front of them. Yuri could feel their glares at the back of his head, but paid them no mind as he walked into the building.

"Hello everyone!" Said Skip enthusiastically. "So first I thought-"

"Yuri. Duel. Now." Interrupted Nemo.

"Uh, Nemo was it? We weren't planning on dueling until later." Said Skip, but when he caught the expression on Nemo's face he quickly shifted gears. "B-but, p-plans ch-change." Stammered Zuzu's father nervously. With that he made his way to the control center. Meanwhile everyone stared at Nemo in surprise.

"Nemo, what are you doing?" Demanded Zuzu.

"I don't trust Yuri, so I'm dealing with him, here and now." Said Nemo in a menacing tone, his current personality being a harsh contradiction to how he behaved yesterday.

"How dare you! Yuri's changed, just ask his counterparts." Said Zuzu angrilly. Nemo then glared at her, promptly shutting her up.

Yuri was managing to keep himself placid, but his other counterparts could all tell how he was truly feeling, he felt hurt, he felt sad, he knew that people still didn't trust him, this was a prime example.

"This is for all the people that you hurt." Said Nemo angrily, as he activated his duel disk. Yuri quietly activated his as well.

 _ **"Action Field on! Field Spell: Wasteland activate!"**_ Said Skip.

The field became a barren wasteland (what a shock) as the duelists prepared to fight.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Started Nemo.

"Do I have to do this?" Asked Yuri unhappily. After hearing multiple yeses from his counterparts, he sighed and continued the chant. "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters." Said Yuri lamely.

"They storm through this field!" Said Nemo.

"Behold." Said Yuri.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION-" Said Nemo. "DUEL!" Shouted both duelists at once.

"Since, you challenged me, I get the first turn." Said Yuri.

 **Turn 1: Yuri: LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Nemo: LP: 4000 Hand: 5.**

Yuri's eyes widened to see his hand. "Pendulum cards?" Said Yuri in surprise.

 _"That's right."_ Said Yuya appearing next to the fusion user.

 _"We're with you Yuri."_ Said Yugo appearing as well.

 _"Now let's take him down."_ Said Yuto.

"You guys." Said Yuri, then with a smile, a normal one, not the predatory one he used to use, he said, "Alright then, let's do this." "Using Scale 1 **Predaplant Sun Pitcher Shark (Level: 3 Attribute: Dark Type: Plant ATK: 1200 DEF: 700)** and Scale 6 **Predaplant Poison Rose (Level: 4 Attribute: Dark Type: Plant ATK: 1500 DEF: 300)** to set the Pendulum Scale!:" Said Yuri, placing the two cards on his duel disk. His two plant monsters appeared inside two pillars of blue light, they had a large 1 and 6 beneath them. "Now I **Pendulum Summon"** Said Yuri as two monsters appeared on the field. "Level 3: **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio (Level: 3 Attribute: Dark Type: Plant ATK: 1200 DEF: 800)** and Level 2: **Predaplant Venus Death Polymer (Level: 2 Attribute: Dark Type: Plant ATK: 700 DEF: 500).** Then due to **Poison Rose** 's effect, since I summoned two or more **Predaplant** monsters, I can add **Polymerization** from my deck to my hand." Said Yuri as he grabbed his card. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said the fusion user, passing the turn to Nemo.

"Alright then Yuri, I draw!" Said Nemo.

 **Turn 2: Yuri: LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Nemo: LP: 4000 Hand: 6.**

"I summon **Pendulum HERO Sparkman (Level: 4 Attribute: Light ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400** in attack mode, then I place the Scale 4 **Pendulum HERO Odd-Eyes Neos** in my Pendulum Zone." Said Nemo, placing his cards on the field. "Next I set three cards face down and end my turn." Said the flame haired boy.

Yuri was surprised, that wasn't much of a play. "Alright then, I guess you didn't have much of a plan then, I draw!" Said Yuri.

 **Turn 3: Yuri: LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Nemo: LP: 4000 Hand: 1.**

"I play **Polymerization,** fusing my two **Predaplants** together, two beautiful flowers, with a deadly, alluring fragrance! Join together and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! Fusion Summon!" Said Yuri, putting his hands together. "Level 8: **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (Level: 8 Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)**! **Starving Venom** 's effect activates, allowing him to gain the ATK of your Special Summoned monster." Says Yuri. This causes **Starving Venom** 's ATK to raise to 4400. " **Starving Venom** attacks your **Sparkman**!" Exclaims Yuri as the large dragon charges at **Sparkman**.

"I activate **Odd-Eyes Neos** 's effect, allowing me to reduce the damage from an attack involving a Pendulum monster I control to 0." Explained Nemo.

"But your monster is still destroyed." Said Yuri as the LIGHT attribute **HERO** is destroyed.

"I activate my Trap, **Pendulum Signal**! Since you destroyed my monster by battle, I can target 1 **Pendulum HERO** in my hand or Deck, and Special Summon it, not only that, but since **Sparkman** was destroyed, I can add 1 **Skyscraper** or **HERO** Trap or Spell from my deck to my hand." Said Nemo. "I choose **Pendulum HERO Bubbleman,** and add **Skyscraper 3: Metropolis** to my hand" Said Nemo, placing his WATER Attribute Tuner on the field and adding the card to his hand.

"I end my turn, causing **Starving Venom** 's ATK to return to normal." Said Yuri.

"Which lets me activate **Neos** 's other effect, during the End Phase, I can destroy him, then add 1 **Pendulum HERO** from my deck to my hand. I choose **Pendulum HERO Clayman**. Now it's my turn I draw!" Said Nemo.

 **Turn 4: Yuri: LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Nemo: LP: 4000 Hand: 4.**

Nemo looked at the card he drew, then smirked when he saw it. "Using two Scale 5 **Pendulum HERO Clayman,** I set the Pendulum Scale!" Said Nemo, as he placed both of his cards on his duel disk, causing two **Claymen** to appear in pillars of light, each with a 5 underneath them.

Yuri was confused. "Why use the same card in each scale? Now you can't Pendulum Summon." Asked the Prince of Fusion.

Nemo smirked at the cabbage haired fusion user. "That's what you think, I activate the effects of my **Claymen,** if I have a **HERO** in the other scale, I can destroy them, then replace them with **Pendulum HERO** s with different names." Said Nemo, as his monsters shattered. "I set the new scale of Scale 1 **Pendulum HERO Shadowmist** and Scale 8 **Pendulum HERO Burstinatrix!** " Said Nemo, with his new monsters appearing in their respective Pendulum Zones with a 1 and an 8 under them. "Swing Pendulum of Power, draw and arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my **HERO** comrades!" Exclaimed Nemo, raising his hand into the sky.

 **It seems that Nemo wishes to strike down Yuri, but what is his reasoning? Find out in the next chapter. So obviously I invented some new cards for Yuri to use, which can be seen with his nex Pendulum cards. Can everybody's favorite Fusion Zarc counterpart survive Nemo's onslaught? Just keep reading. That out of the way, I gotta book it, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	6. Chapter 6: New HEROs

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 6: New HEROs**

 **Previously, Nemo angrily challenged Yuri to a duel and so far they've been going at a stalemate, with neither side taking any damage. But now Nemo is preparing his counterattack.**

 **Fun Fact: Yusho hasn't been staying with the Sakaki's as of now, he plans on staying in the XYZ dimension for a while to help with repairs, but he plans on returning at least once a week in order to make sure that Yuya and the others are alright.**

 **On with the fic...**

Four monsters appeared beside Nemo's **Bubbleman.** "Returning from the Extra Deck are Level 4: **Pendulum HERO Sparkman** , both Level 4: **Pendulum HERO Clayman** and Level 7: **Pendulum HERO Odd-Eyes Neos**!" Declared Nemo.

Then Maro took over. "Level 4 **Pendulum HERO Bubbleman** tunes one of the Level 4 **Pendulum HERO Clayman**! Rise up Warrior of the Earth, make the Earth shake with your power, as you crush all of villainy! Synchro Summon, come forth, Level 8: **Xtra HERO Gaia (Level: 8 Attribute: Earth Type: Warrior ATK: 2300 DEF: 2700)**!" Chanted Maro, as he swiped a hand over his duel disk.

The water attribute **HERO** became four green rings of energy while one of the **Claymen** became four bright stars. Together they formed a large black warrior with stalagmites sticking out of the ground around him.

Then control went to Ogai. "I overlay our other **Clayman** as well as **Pendulum HERO Sparkman**. Born from the shadows, come forth warrior of darkness, so that you can drown your enemies in a never ending nightmare! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank 4: **Xtra HERO Escuridao (Rank: 4 Attribute: Dark ATK: 2700 DEF: 2300)**!" Chanted Ogai, as he rose his right hand into the air.

The two Warriors became a yellow and an orange ball of light as they both disappeared into a black and yellow vortex, then from it came a winged warrior covered in what looked like inky black goop, standing in a ring of darkness, with its overlay units orbiting it like planets around the sun.

Control then went back to Nemo, and Yuri noticed the orange and purple stripes on his scarf. "Due to **Gaia** 's effect, on the turn he's summoned, he can steal half the ATK of one of your monsters until the end of this turn." Said Nemo. **Gaia** stomped the ground, causing a tremor that struck **Starving Venom** , reducing its ATK to 1400 and raising **Gaia** 's to 3700. "Next, due to **Escuridao** 's effect, I can detach an overlay unit, then send up to two **HERO** monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I send one unit to the graveyard, then I send **Pendulum HERO** s **Shadowmist** and **Avian** to the Graveyard, then, due to **Shadowmist** 's effect, I add **Pendulum HERO Blazeman** from my Deck to my hand. Escuridao gains 200 ATK for each monster in my Graveyard, and with three there now, he gains 600." Said Nemo as Escuridao ATK rose to 3300. "Battle Phase-" Said Nemo.

"I activate my Trap, **Ridiculing World** , all your monsters gain 1000 ATK, and any monster that has an ATK that it higher than its original ATK cannot attack this turn." Said Yuri.

Nemo glared. "I set a card face-down, then end my turn, and thus the ATK of our monsters return to normal." Said the flame haired duelist. **Starving Venom** 's ATK rose to 2800, while **Neos** and **Gaia** 's ATKs lowered to 2500 and 2300.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Said Yuri.

 **Turn 5: Yuri: Hand: 3 LP: 4000 Nemo: Hand: 1 LP:4000**.

"Due to the effect of **Predaplant Venus Death Polymer** if this card is in the Graveyard during my Standby Phase, as well as any other **Predaplant** monsters that I used for a Fusion Summon with it, and the monster I used them to Summon is still on the field, I can Special Summon the monsters I used as material, so return to me **Predaplant Venus Death Polymer** and **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio.** " Said Yuri as both of his monsters reappeared. "Now I Pendulum Summon! Come to the field Level: 4 **Predaplant Music Pitcher (Level: 4 Attribute: Dark Type: Plant ATK: 700 DEF: 1600)** and **Predaplant Hyper Growth Fungus (Level: 4 Attribute: Dark Type: Plant ATK: 1600 DEF: 700)**!" Said Yuri as his two monsters appeared. "Next I activate the effect of **Hyper Growth Fungus** , I can pay up to 1000 LP, and for every 200 LP paid, I can increase the Level of one monster by one." Explained Yuri. "I'll pay 400 LP to raise the Level of **Venus Death Polymer** by 2, making it a Level 4." Explained the Fusion user lowering his LP to 3600. _"Now then, it's showtime!"_ Said Yuri with a smile as he spread his arms wide, and his eyes suddenly glowed red, while a projection of Yuya appeared next to him doing the same thing. Then Yugo appeared next to Yuri, causing Yuri's eyes to become a light blue. _"I tune the Level 3_ _ **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio**_ _with Level 4_ _ **Predaplant Music Pitcher**_ _!"_ Said the two counterparts as they both raised their right hands in the air, moving and speaking in perfect sync. The **Predaplant Music Pitcher** became four glowing rings of light while the **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio** became three stars of light. _"Born from the white hell of purgatory, comes a botanical beast with the purest and most potent of venom! Synchro Summon! Level 7:_ _ **Clear Venom Synchro Dragon!**_ **(Level: 8 Attribute: Wind Type: Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)** _!"_ Chanted the two counterparts, then Yugo disappeared and was replaced with Yuto, causing Yuri's eyes to become gray. _"Now I overlay my Level 4_ _ **Predaplant Hyper Growth Fungus**_ _and_ _ **Predaplant Venus Death Polymer**_ **!** _Born from the black storm clouds of the heavens, comes botanical beast with the blackest and most toxic of venom! XYZ Summon! Rank 4:_ _ **Dark Venom XYZ Dragon**_ **(Rank: 4 Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon ATK: 2750 DEF: 2000)** _!_ " Chanted the two counterparts as the two plants became purple orbs of light that disappeared into a black and yellow vortex, then from it came the dragon. Yuri's new dragons looked similar to **Starving Venom** but with white and black color schemes respectively. Then the Fusion user's eyes returned to normal as he shook his head clear. He looked at his new dragons.

The others (save Nemo) were all staring at the new monsters in shock. "Since when did Yuri have those things!?" Demanded Sora.

"It's because of the others." Said Shay. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Yuri." Said Nemo, drawing the attention to him. "Your counterparts trusted you enough to lend you their strength so that you could win, can you feel it, the power within those new cards of yours?" Asked Nemo.

Yuri looked at his new dragons, as well as the Pendulum in the sky. Between the scales, he could see a projection of Yuya, and next to his new dragons, he could see Yugo and Yuto. Yuri smiled at the three of them, then he turned to Nemo. "I activate the effect of **Dark Venom XYZ Dragon**!" Said Yuri. "Once per turn by detaching an overlay unit, I can target a monster you control, then it loses 250 ATK times its Level/Rank, then it gains the lost amount. I'll be targeting your **Neos** " Said the Fusion user. One of the units attached to **Dark Venom** disappeared, then **Neos** 's ATK lowered to 750, and **Dark Venom** 's grew to 3500. "Battle Phase! **Starving Venom** attacks your **Neos!** " Declared Yuri as his **Fusion Dragon** flew towards **Neos.** Nemo looked around hoping to find an Action Spell. He started running, but just as he saw one, he heard a shattering sound as **Neos** was destroyed, and Nemo took 2050 damage. "Next **Clear Venom** attacks **Gaia**!" Declared Yuri.

 _"Nemo! Let me takeover!"_ Shouted Maro. Nemo nodded and then the synchro user took control. Maro put one hand on the ground, tensed up, then took off like a rocket and zoomed straight to the Action Spell. "I activate the Action Spell! **Miracle**!" Shouted Maro.

Yuri smirked. "Sorry, but due to **Clear Venom** 's ability, once per turn, if a card effect is activated during a battle, I can negate it, then **Clear Venom** gains 1000 ATK!" Said Yuri.

The Action Spell shattered and **Clear Venom** 's ATK rose to 3500. **Gaia** was destroyed and Maro was dealt another 1200 damage. Maro returned control to Nemo.

"And then **Dark Venom** attacks your **Escuridao**!" Said Yuri. The dark dragon destroyed the dark **HERO** dealing 200 more damage to Nemo and knocked the **HERO** duelist to the ground. "I end my turn." Said Yuri.

Nemo groaned as he rose to his feet, his scarf now completely white once more. "It's my, turn!" Shouted Nemo as he drew his card.

 **Turn 6: Yuri: Hand: 1 LP: 3600 Nemo: Hand: 3 LP:550**.

 _"Nemo."_ Said Eiji. Nemo looked at his Fusion counterpart.

Suddenly Nemo heard a loud thudding sound come from his Extra Deck. He looked towards it, then he saw a vision of the silhouette a monster he had never seen before, yet seemed familiar. He exhaled then smiled at Eiji. He spread his arms wide and with a large smile shouted, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Get your game on, 'cuz I'm feeling the flow! So let's rev it up! Because it's time to duel!" Everyone stared at him. "Using the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Return to me **Pendulum HERO Odd-Eyes Neos,** and taking the stage is **Pendulum HERO Blazeman!** " Shouted the flame haired duelist.

Then he switched control to Eiji. "And due to **Blazeman** 's effect, I can add one Fusion spell from my deck to my hand, I choose the Spell card, **Miraculous Fusion of Pendulums**!" Declared Eiji.

" **Miraculous Fusion of Pendulums**?" Asked Yuri in surprise.

"That's right, and now I'll activate it!" Said Eiji as he placed the card on the disk. "I Special Summon **Pendulum HERO** s **Clayman** and **Bubbleman** from my Extra Deck, as well as the **Sparkman** in my Graveyard." Explained Eiji as his three **HERO** s appeared. "Then I banish them so that I can use them for a Fusion Summon." Said the Fusion user as his three monsters all disappeared into a orange, blue, and yellow spiral. " **HERO** s of the Pendulum, come and merge your powers together! To create the ultimate warrior of Fusion, that was trained by the **Fusion Dragon** itself." Chanted Eiji. "Miracle Fusion Summon! Arise Level 10: **Dragon HERO Starving Venom (Level: 10 Attribute: Dark Type: Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2200)!"** Shouted Eiji as he linked his fingers together and put them over his chest. From the vortex came a warrior wearing armor that reminded everyone of **Starving Venom**. And wrapped around his wrist was a whip with a blade at the end that looked similar to **Starving Venom** 's tail. Then control was returned to Nemo.

" **DRAGON HERO**!?" Exclaimed everyone in surprise.

"I activate **Starving Venom** 's Special Ability! He gains the ATK of one monster that my opponent controls, so he'll be getting his boost from my opponent's **Starving Venom**!" Said Nemo, as his monster's ATK rose to 6100. "Next I activate the Field Spell, **Skyscraper 3: Metropolis!** " Said Nemo as he put a new card on his disk. The field transformed, becoming what looked like a city that was something out of a comic book. "Next I activate the other effect of **Starving Venom** letting him take the name and effects of your **Clear Venom** for himself." Explained Nemo "Time to battle! **Starving Venom** attacks **Black Venom**!" Said Nemo. The Fusion Warrior charged at the XYZ Dragon." Yuri got his butt moving to find an Action card, then with some help from Yuya, the roller boots appeared on his feet and he really got moving. He spotted a spell, but not before the destruction of **Dark Venom** dealing 2600 damage to him. "I reveal my face-down card!" Said Nemo. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell card **Mask Change**!"

"And **Clear Venom** negates it!" said Yuri.

"I don't think so, using the ability that **Dragon HERO Starving Venom** I negate the effect, boosting his power to 7100!" Said Nemo. "Next I tribute-" Suddenly Nemo paused as he sensed the presence of another new monster. He smiled. "I tribute **Pendulum HERO Blazeman! HERO** the flame, don this new mask, and unleash your true form!" Shouted Nemo as his body became engulfed in flames. "Transformation Summon! Come forth Level 8: **Masked HERO Natsu (Level:8 Attribute: Fire Type: Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500**!"Shouted Nemo from within the flames. **Blazeman** began to glow as he transformed into Nemo's newest **HERO**. It wore red armor, and had large draconic wings, as well as a white scarf around its neck. It was also engulfed in flames. Everyone stared at Nemo in shock. "What?" Asked Nemo in confusion, he looked at himself to see that he was covered in flames. He quietly stared for a moment before returning his attention to Yuri. " **Natsu** attacks **Clear Venom**!" Declared Nemo as his red **HERO** charged at the white dragon.

"Your monster is weaker than **Clear Venom** are you trying to get it destroyed?" Asked Yuri in confusion.

Nemo smirked. "You see When **Natsu** battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK/DEF (whichever position it's in): This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF (Whichever position it's in) and the opponent's monster loses 500 ATK/DEF (Whichever position it's in) until the end of the Battle Phase. Meaning their ATKs become 3500 for **Natsu** and 2500 for **Clear Venom.** " Said Nemo. The ATKs changed and then the monster was destroyed, costing Yuri another 500 LP. "It's time to end this! **Neos** attack **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**!" Said Nemo. The **Odd-Eyed HERO** charged at the **Fusion Dragon.**

"Your **Neos** is weaker, what is your plan?" Asked Yuri. "At this point, the effect of **Metropolis** activates, if a **HERO** I control attacks an opponent's monster with more ATK than the attacking monster, the attacking **HERO** gains 1000 ATK!" Declared Nemo. **Neos** 's ATK rose to 3500, which was higher than the 2800 that **Starving Venom** had.

"Nice try Nemo, but that won't be enough to beat me, and once you destroy **Starving Venom** all your monsters will be destroyed as well, then I can just summon a monster on my next turn and defeat you." Said Yuri, but then he noticed that Nemo was still smiling.

"Sorry Yuri, but that isn't happening, because **Neos** had the same ability as Yuya's **Odd-Eyes**." Said Nemo. Yuri's eyes widened. "Now **Neos** , end this duel with **Shining HERO Strike**!" Declared Nemo as **Neos** destroyed Yuri's **Starving Venom. "** Then double the damage, with **Reaction Force!** " Shouted Nemo as a burst from **Neos** struck Yuri, knocking him on his back, and reducing the Fusion users LP to 0. A glowing sign declaring Nemo the winner appeared. Nemo walked over to the fallen Yuri.

"I lost again." Said Yuri quietly.

"Yes you did." Said Nemo.

"But… you know something? That duel was actually a lot of fun." Said Yuri with a weak smile.

Nemo then pulled out a smile of his own. "You really have changed, have you Yuri?" Asked Nemo.

"I have." Groaned Yuri. Nemo closed his eyes and smiled, then he opened them and stuck out his hand for Yuri to grab. Yuri smiled in reply and took the hand and let Nemo pull him up. Once on his feet, Yuri let Yuya regain control. The two duelists smiled at each other.

"Nemo! Yuya!" Shouted Zuzu as she ran up to them. She embraced Yuya in a hug, then she turned and glared at Nemo. "You were out of line Nemo." She said angrily.

Nemo put his hands to the ceiling and shrugged. "I was testing him, had to make sure that Yuri had truly changed." Said Nemo. WHACK! Nemo clutched his sore head while Zuzu crossed her arms while holding her paper fan. "I'm not sorry." Said Nemo, who then swiftly dodged a second strike.

Then Yuya looked at Nemo. "What was with that monster?" Asked Yuya.

"Which one?" Asked Nemo in confusion.

"That **Dragon HERO** , it had **Starving Venom** 's name and powers." Said Yuya.

Nemo looked at his duel disk. "I don't know, it just, appeared all of a sudden, I could just feel the card's power, so I used it." Said Nemo.

Yuya hummed to himself as he thought. "Well, there's nothing to do now, so let's just get the rest of today's class done." Said Yuya.

"Sounds good to me." Replied Nemo. The two laughed and got moving while everyone else stared at them in surprise.

 **So I posted this early because I wanted to finish the duel before I forgot how I wanted to get it done. So Nemo has created another archetype: his Dragon HEROs. Will there be more? And what powers will they have. The answers to your questions will come if you keep reading Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum. But I need to go, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Carnival

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 7: The Carnival**

 **Presenting: Chapter seven of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum! So I was given the request for another character's OC, which'll probably appear in… the next chapter actually. So I'll be doing one more chapter of fun before they get introduced. This one came to me kind of on the fly, and was inspired by the second chapter of A New Life For the Dimensional Counterparts by Greatninjadragon so I give credit to you for the inspiration.**

 **Fun Fact: Out of all the counterparts who come from the same dimension, Yuto and Lulu have the best relationship whereas Yuri and Celina (unsurprisingly) have the worst. As for cross dimension friendships, Yuya and Celina's are the best and Yuri and Lulu's are the worst (again, surprising no one).**

 **On with the fic...**

Gong, Sora, Dennis, and the rest of the lancers were all waiting in front of the amusement park. "Why are we here again?" Asked Shay.

"Because half of the reincarnations of Ray and Zarc have _never_ even heard of amusement parks, much less been to them, and I'm willing to bet you, Lulu, and Yuto haven't been to one of these in a while." Said Dennis.

"And why are you here?" Asked Shay looking at Sora and Dennis, "Aren't you guys supposed to be helping with the changes to Duel Academy, as well as teaching kids in the XYZ dimension to dueltain?" Asked the **Raidraptor** duelist.

"They won't let me help." Said Sora.

"It's my day off, Yuya's dad is in charge of teaching today." Replied Dennis.

Shay grumbled and began looking around, they had agreed to meet Yuya, Zuzu, and Nemo here but the three (or twelve, it's all about point of view people) of them were now running late.

"Guys!" Shouted Yuya as he, along with Zuzu and Nemo ran towards them.

"You're late." Commented Gong.

"Sorry... we… overslept." Panted Yuya.

Nemo looked over and saw Moon Shadow. "Huh, kinda surprised that you came, Moon Shadow was it?" Said the flame dueltainer.

"I am still a Lancer, and it is my goal to help make your day more enjoyable." Replied the blue ninja. Nemo raised an eyebrow at him. "And I enjoy amusement parks." Said the ninja.

"There it is." Said Nemo rolling his eyes.

Yuya looked around. "Declan isn't here?" Asked the tomato haired boy in confusion.

"He had to babysit Riley, but he said that he was sad the he was unable to spend the day with the amazing Sylvio." Explained the obnoxious Lancer.

"I am 110% sure that the second half of the sentence was a bunch of bull, but I am sure the Declan actually needed to take care of his little brother (or is Riley a girl? I'm kinda uncertain about that)." Said Nemo.

 _"Now I have the image of Declan as a nanny in my head."_ Said Yugo.

" _Ugh, just imagine what that'd look like."_ Said Celina. Then the twelve counterpart's expressions all took a dark turn as the images flooded their heads.

"I don't feel good, and we haven't even started going on rides yet." Groaned Nemo.

 _"Why Celina, just why?"_ Asked Yuri unhappily.

 _"I'm not usually one for apologies, but this is a moment I will always regret."_ Said the Fusion bracelet girl.

 _"That still isn't an apology."_ Said Ogai. The others all just stared at them in confusion.

"Does… Gong want to know?" Asked Gong.

 _"_ _ **No**_ _."_ Groaned all twelve counterparts.

The other Lancers rolled their eyes and walked into the park. They went from attraction to attraction, with the counterparts switching out to take turns riding rides. They all agreed that they hated it when Yuri and Rin chose rides. Yuri loved the haunted houses and Rin went on so many fast going rides that Nemo lost his sense of balance, Sora lost his lunch, Moon Shadow lost his composure, and Sylvio lost all three.

"Hey guys." Asked Sora, causing the twelve counterparts to turn and look at him, even if he couldn't see nine of them.

"Yeah Sora, what is it?" Asked Yuya.

"I've been wondering, what's it like having three other people in your head?" asked the blue haired fusion user.

Nemo and Zuzu thought for a moment. "It's useful, I admit." Said Nemo.

"Though I'd prefer us all having our own bodies." Said Zuzu.

Everyone looked at the tomato haired Pendulum user, who was staring off into space.

 **Flashback (got this from a meme on tumblr)**

Yuya: *sitting in class *

Teacher: Can someone tell me the difference between poisonous and venomous?

(Inside Yuyas head)

Yuri: If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it's venomous.

Yugo: What if it bites me and it dies?

Yuri: That means you're poisonous, Jesus Christ, Yugo, learn how to listen.

Yugo: What if it bites itself and I die?

Yuri: It's Voodoo.

Yugo: What if it bites me and someone else dies?

Yuto: That's correlation, not causation.

Yugo: What if we bite each other and no one dies?

Yuto: That's kinky.

Yuya: *internal screaming *

 **Back to present**

"It's, interesting." Said the Zarc reincarnation with a forced smile, while Yugo and Yuri were whistling innocently.

The ones who could see them exchanged looks before shrugging and shaking their heads and moving on. Then with the Pendulum counterparts all back in their steering wheels, the group went to the Ferris wheel, which had large cars with doors and such so you couldn't really see what happened in a car that you weren't in.

Nemo looked at the cars, then got an idea. Grabbing Zuzu and Yuya by the arms, he dragged them into the car. Then before the others followed to them, he said over his shoulder and said, "People with 'voices' in their heads only." Then shut the door behind him.

"You know, you sounded like a crazy person when you said that right?" Asked Yuya once they had gotten themselves situated.

"Who said I wasn't crazy?" Asked Nemo.

Yuya and Zuzu all exchanged looks with their counterparts while Nemo just sat there and watched them. "Soooo, was there a reason that you brought us here, other than to tell us that you're a nutcase?" Asked Zuzu.

"Yup." Said Nemo.

There was a pause. "You going to tell us?" Asked Yuya.

"Tell you what?" Asked Nemo.

"The reason that you brought us here?" Asked Zuzu.

"What reason?" Asked Nemo.

CRACK! Yuya blinked in surprise as cracks appeared in the floor where Nemo had been sitting, who had transformed into Maro and had zipped away from Zuzu's fan, which she had tried to hit him with.

"Are you going to tell us or what!?" Demanded Zuzu.

"Tell you what?" Asked Nemo, who had regained control.

"You're an idiot." Said Zuzu with a large tick mark on her forehead.

"No, you're just asking the wrong questions." Retorted Nemo.

Zuzu raised an eyebrow and shook her head giving Nemo a look that said "what does that even mean?"

 _"Ooh! I got it!"_ Exclaimed Yugo like a little kid, heads all turned to the excited little kid. Then with bright eyes Yugo turned to Nemo and said. " _Nemo, tell us what it was that you wanted to tell us when you brought us here."_ Said Yugo. Everyone stared at Yugo, then at Nemo in anticipation.

After a moment Nemo brought his hands up and applauded Yugo. "Well done Yugo." Said Nemo. While Yugo started flying around to celebrate, Celina turned to Zuzu with an exasperated expression.

 _"Can I hurt him please?"_ Asked the Fusion bracelet girl.

 _"Wait, Nemo, or Yugo?"_ Asked Lulu in confusion.

 _"Yes."_ Deadpanned Celina.

"Are you done?" Asked Nemo, grabbing their attention, "Or do you want me to tell you what I brought you here to tell you?" This time he had to repress a smirk at the sight of eight very mad glares from the other sets of counterparts, coupled with three sets of eye rolls from his.

 _"I swear, this guy can be so weird sometimes, sometimes he's nice like Yuya, or childish like Yugo, or grumpy like Yuto, or a total troublemaker like Yuri."_ Said Rin, earning a _"Hey!"_ from the counterparts she insulted.

"You know I can hear you right?" Asked Nemo, who was sitting right in front of her. Rin's eyes widened before she nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "As for my personality, I am... inconsistent." Explained Nemo. Some of the others raised their eyebrows at him. He shrugged. "That's the best I got." He explained.

 _"Moving on."_ Said Yuto with an eye roll.

"Ah yes, so where should I begin?" Asked Nemo, both to himself, and the others. He was quiet for a moment as he thought, then once he figured it out, he got to explaining.

Everyone stared at Nemo, who just quietly sat there and watched their reactions with a serious expression and no hint of amusement on his face. "I don't know how to process this." Said Yuya.

 _"You died, then had god reincarnate you and send you here?"_ Asked Lulu. Nemo nodded.

 _"Well I know how to process this, and that's by calling bull$#!t, which is what this is."_ Said Celina.

 _"I agree."_ Said Yuto.

"Ah, there it is." Said Nemo, gesturing to the two.

" _Huh?"_ Asked the two in confusion.

"I was waiting for someone to say that they didn't believe me." Said Nemo.

"Why?" Asked Zuzu.

"So that I could tell them, I don't care if you believe me or not, it's the truth and if you want to deny it, enjoy." Said Nemo as he got up.

 _"What are you doing?_ Asked Yuri in confusion.

"I had a second reason for coming here, and that was so that I could give the two, er, eight of you some alone time." Said Nemo as he walked to the door of the car.

" _Nemo?"_ Said Ogai. Nemo looked at his counterpart and nodded his head, allowing the XYZ user to take over. He then opened the door.

 _"Shouldn't that be locked!?"_ Demanded Rin.

Ogai then pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and leapt out of the car. "N-Nemo!" Shouted Yuya as he ran to the side of the door to see what happened to Nemo.

And was surprised to see that Ogai's cloak had become a pair of wings and he was flying in place with them. _"Have fun kids!"_ Sang Nemo as Ogai flew their body to the ground.

The two Pendulum counterparts exchanged a look, then the meaning of Nemo's words reached them. They both blushed brightly and scooted apart from each other slightly.

 _"Don't mind us Yuya, I won't let these two bother you."_ Said Yuto as he dragged off Yuri and Yugo back into the depths of their shared head while the other girls wished Zuzu the best of luck before making their exit as well.

The two sat there in silence for a moment, before Zuzu decided to speak up. "Yuya." Said Zuzu quietly, causing Yuya to look at her expectantly.

"Thank you." Said Zuzu.

Yuya blinked in surprise. "For what?" Asked the tomato haired boy.

"For everything that you did for me, crossing dimensions, fixing corrupt societies, ridding the world of your previous incarnation's evil," Said Zuzu, listing off some of the accomplishments that Yuya had pulled off while trying to save her, "for saving me and the others."

Yuya couldn't help but smile at her. "Then I have to thank you too Zuzu. It was the thought of saving you that gave me the strength and motivation required to rescue you. It was your words that helped me take control long enough so that Ray and Riley could defeat Zarc," Said Yuya with a smile on his face, "because I wanted a world where everyone could smile, because before you helped me, I thought the world was cruel and didn't care, but you made it so that I was able to keep on smiling, hoping for a better future, a future that couldn't happen without you. I couldn't be happy unless you were home and safe."

"And that's why I love you." Said Zuzu. With that sentence, a world of weight lifted from his shoulders, Zuzu, the girl who meant everything to him, loved him.

Yuya smiled brightly at her. "I love you too Zuzu, always have and always will." Said the dueltainer. Zuzu smiled before leaning and kissing him. Yuya blinked in surprise before kissing her back. In the back of their minds the two reincarnations could hear their counterparts all shouting their congratulations at the two.

" _Took you guys long enough."_ Commented Yuto.

 _"Yeah, we've had to listen to the two of you pine over each other since we merged."_ Said Lulu.

"Oh be quiet!" Said Zuzu, breaking away to reprimand her counterpart.

"Yeah, besides, like you're one to talk, I've had listen to you go on about Lulu since we merged, and it's not like you've done anything with her when you've had the chance." Stated Yuya. Yuto and Lulu exchanged a look before shrugging their shoulders.

The two XYZ counterparts then took control of their respective bodies and shared a kiss of their own causing Yuya and Zuzu to stare at them in surprise. When the pair parted, Yuto smirked at Yuya.

 _"... Ok, point Yuto and Lulu."_ Said Yuya flatly while the Synchro and Fusion counterparts were all laughing at this hilarious situation.

"Ok, who's next?" Asked Yuto jokingly, managing to lighten up for once.

 _"Lulu kiss him again, it seems to make him less grumpy."_ Stated Yugo.

Yuto rolled his eyes before returning control to Yuya, and Lulu gave control back to Zuzu. The Ferris wheel (geez, how long were they in there?) finally reached the end and they got off, with Yuya and Zuzu holding hands. The pair walked over to their group who were all staring up in the air at something.

"Hey guys." Greeted Yuya.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Zuzu in confusion. Shay pointed in the direction that they were all looking, which caused the counterparts to all look in that direction.

They blinked in surprise to see that Nemo's counterparts were all using their body to pull of crazy feats. Eiji would lift something and throw it super far, then Maro would zip towards it with his super speed, then Ogai would fly up and catch it, then bring it back to where it had originally been. All the while Nemo would stand (or float) off to the side as he watched his counterparts have their fun.

"I still don't understand _how_ they can do that stuff." Said Dennis.

Then Nemo took control of their body. "Each of us was given a special power, Eiji has super strength, Maro has super speed, and Ogai can use that cloak of his to fly." Explained Nemo.

"And you?" Asked Sora.

"... Huh?" Asked Nemo in confusion.

"What's your power?" Asked Moon Shadow.

Nemo grinned widely. "Thought you'd never ask." Said Nemo. Activating his duel disk, Nemo drew some of his cards. "Using Scale 1 **Pendulum HERO Blazeman** and Scale 5 **Pendulum HERO Clayman** , I set, the Pendulum Scale!" Said Nemo, placing his cards on his disk. His two monsters appeared in glowing pillars of light, with a one and a five underneath them respectively. "I activate **Clayman** 's effect, letting me destroy him, then replace it with a **HERO** of a different name, so I'll replace him with Scale 8, **Pendulum HERO Solidman** ," Explained Nemo, removing **Clayman** and replacing it with his other **HERO** monster, "Swing Pendulum of Power, draw and arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my **HERO** comrades!" Exclaimed Nemo, raising his hand into the sky. Down came five beams of light, revealing the **Pendulum HERO** s **Avian** , **Burstinatrix** , **Bubbleman** , **Clayman** , and **Sparkman**. Nemo then walked over to his monsters and out a hand on **Avian** 's shoulder, not only did the **HERO** have a physical mass, but it turned and looked at Nemo, as did the other **HERO** s. "This is my power, I can bring my cards to life." Said Nemo. Almost everyone (besides Shay and the ninja brothers) all gaped in surprise, then they walked over to observe the monsters.

Sylvio was the first to reach over and touch one of the monsters ( **Bubbleman** ) who quietly stood there, but was visibly uncomfortable. "Ok, rule one: don't just walk up and touch them, my **HERO** s aren't like most monsters that are based off of some sort of animal that doesn't mind being pet, these are human monsters who would prefer it if you didn't get handsy." Said Nemo, causing Sylvio to remove his hand.

Speaking of hands, Sora had looked down to see Yuya holding Zuzu's. "Hey guys! Yuya and Zuzu are holding hands!" Exclaimed Sora, causing Yuya and Zuzu to blush and quickly release each other's hands. They were then bombarded with questions from their friends (and angry glares and questions from Shay, who now saw all four bracelet girls as his little sisters) as they demanded the details of the pairs relationship. The pair sighed as they went through the questions one by one, trying to enjoy the rest of the day at the park, and having fun with Nemo's **HERO** s.

 **So I'm still waiting for another person to send me the details on their OC, so I'll be taking a three day hiatus while I wait, before I resume writing as to give them the time to give me details, if they don't get the details in by 7/07/18 then they're going to have to wait for me to instal their character, which I won't be able to do until a** _ **much**_ **later time, so please post Lyrissa Artemick so that I can continue the story. That's all I needed to talk about, so I'm going to bail, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rivals Appear

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 8: Rivals Appear**

 **Ladies, Gentlemen, Fic Fans! Present to you all the eighth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum! So the OC's that were requested will be entering the story in this chapter, and my first tag duel in the series. Also Nemo gets to duel with another Zarc counterpart.**

 **Fun Fact: Declan is surprisingly an incredibly good babysitter when it comes to watching his brother, when Yuya asked how he had gotten so good, the gray haired sixteen year old replied "I've had lots of practice." Leading Yuya to ask where, to which he replied. "Dealing with the Lancers".**

 **On with the fic...**

Nemo, Sylvio, and Yugo were walking to the Leo duel school, Yuya and Zuzu had decided to let Yugo and Lulu take control for today, so that Lulu could visit her brother and so that Yugo could get some experience of a (semi-)normal lifestyle. The pair had decided to drop by LDS to see how things were progressing there. Well, Nemo and Yugo were, Sylvio was going because a) he had to, he had lessons there, and b) he had run into the other two on the way and insisted on going with them. The Pendulum duelist had then started telling him stories (most likely false ones) about his exploits since the end of the dimensional war. It took all of Nemo's willpower to not have Eiji smack Sylvio to the other side of the city. They entered the building and walked around, passing some of the dueling classes.

"You going to use any of the Extra Deck methods, or just stick with Pendulum?" Inquired Nemo as they walked around.

Sylvio thought for a moment. "I'm considering using Synchro monsters like Yugo and Crow." Replied the obnoxious dueltainer.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Yugo, "Synchro's are the best monsters! You are a smart person."

"No. He's not. And neither are you." Said Nemo.

"Oi!" Shouted both duelists at once.

"So why Synchro?" Asked Nemo.

"I mean, other than the fact that their the best monsters." Butted in Yugo. Nemo punched him.

"During the war, Crow sacrificed himself to save me from the battle beast, that's probably it." Said Sylvio.

Nemo swore to himself that this (the conversation) all seemed very familiar, but he knew that none of this had happened in the show (except Crow's sacrifice). Suddenly the trio hear a loud rumbling sound. The three exchanged glances of surprise of confusion.

"That was the Action Field area." Said Sylvio. The three duelists then began running towards the stadium.

When they got there they saw four people on the field, with one more off to the side. On the field was Dipper O'rion and Kit Blade, who were both lying on the ground defeated, and Julia Krystal was off to the side shaking her head in disappointment.

The other two people were a boy with dark blue eyes and hair that flow slightly above his chin. His blue shirt cover up by his dark green coat. He also wore dark blue shoes and black socks. dark green shorts have pockets to put his duel disks away (It look like Yuya's pants but it is dark green and shorter). His duel disk is blue in colour but with a green blade.

The other person was a petite girl, with fair skin and brown eyes, and brown-blonde hair that is cut in a messy way making her look like a boy, and dressed in a black t-shirt and a open rainbow trench coat with a large stylized H on the back, and purple shorts and sneakers. And on her right wrist is her duel disk which is purple and resembles a Zexal duel disk but folds like Prof Vipers duel disk from GX.

Sylvio ran up to Julia. "What happened?" Asked the Lancer.

"Dipper got into an argument with the girl, which lead to her friend getting involved, then Kit entered the picture and it kind of spiraled into a tag duel. The boys had an advantage for a while, but the Dipper, stupidly, insulted one of the girls cards. Then the girl decimated him in the next turn. Kit tried to fight back but the boy overpowered him next." Explained Julia.

Nemo and Yugo exchanged a look, then looked at the two duelists. _"Nemo."_ Said Maro, appearing next to his counterpart. Nemo looked towards his Synchro counterpart with a raised eyebrow. _"Those two, they're like you."_ Said the Synchro user.

"They've got counterparts too?" Asked Yugo.

Julia raised an eyebrow at the banana haired boy in front of her. "Who're you talking to Yuya?" Asked the Fusion user in confusion.

"I'm not Yuya! I'm Yugo!" Shouted Yugo.

"You Go? Go where? Wait am I going or are you?" Asked Julia in confusion.

Yugo looked like he was about to explode, but Nemo used his hand to chop the top of Yugo's head before he made a fool of himself. "So these two are strong?" Asked Nemo, gesturing to the mystery duelists.

"Well, they can beat those two morons, but that isn't saying much." Said Julia.

 _"Well this one is certainly salty. Got to say that I kind of like her."_ Said Eiji.

"Of course you do." Muttered Nemo under his breath so that Julia couldn't hear him. "Yugo, ya thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Nemo looking at his friend.

"Why do they call them flea markets if they don't sell fleas?" Asked the Synchro user dumbly.

Nemo rolled his eyes. "How you were able to build a D-Wheel is beyond me, just follow me." Groaned the flame head as he walked to the dueling field. Nemo jumped onto the field once he reached it. "Hey you two!" Called Nemo, attracting the attention of the two victorious duelists. The two of them looked at Nemo and Yugo.

"You need something?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah, can you tell me your names?" Asked the duelist from the real world.

The pair blinked at him in surprise. "Well I'm Yuuta Dragonair, and this is Arabella, or Bella for short, Hyna." Introduced the boy.

Nemo opened his mouth to reply, but paused when a thought struck him. "Wait, Dragonair? Like the Pokémon?" Asked Nemo.

This caused Bella to stiffen as she glanced over at her friend, who's left eye was now violently twitching. "Yes… it is… and what are your names?" Asked the now agitated Yuuta.

"Well I'm sure you recognize Yugo here, he is one of Yuya's counterparts." Said Nemo.

"Is that all that I'm going to be defined as? A counterpart?" Asked Yugo, but was ignored.

"And I'm-" Said Nemo, but then paused, he had just realized that no one here knew his real last name, and it was kinda obvious that this dude's was fake, so who says Nemo can't change his? "Names Nemo, Nemo Draigon (pronounced dr-ay-gon)!" Said Nemo with a smirk as he stuck a thumb at himself.

"Nemo?" Asked Yuuta.

"Yes." Replied Nemo.

"Like the fish?" Asked Yuuta.

"People make fish jokes around mysteriously disappear, never to be heard from again, for some strange reason." Said Nemo with fake cheeriness. Yugo's eyes widened as he took a large step backwards away from Nemo, remembering how he had openly admitted his insanity. Nemo rolled his eyes. "Oh stop," Said Nemo with an annoyed tone, "you're in love with Rin and she hits you on a daily basis." Nemo turned around, ignoring the sound of Yugo choking, and his counterparts laughing at him.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's with your eyes?" Asked Bella, speaking for the first time.

"...Eh?" Asked Nemo in confusion, looking at his duel disk, using it as a mirror. Nemo's eyes widened at the sight of his eyes. His left was the same as it had been in his old life, blue, but his right eye was a fiery orange color. "How long have my eyes been like this!" Demanded Nemo.

"Uh, for as long as we've known you?" Said Yugo, pausing from telling his counterparts to stop laughing.

Nemo put his hand over his right eye and just stood there thinking. After a moment he removed it and looked at the two duelists that he had just met, taking a deep breath, then letting it out. "Yugo and I challenge you both to a duel!" Exclaimed Nemo pointing at the two that he challenged.

"Wait, what!?" Asked Yugo in surprise. He was ignored.

Yuuta and Bella exchanged a glance, then the pair grinned. "Ok, we're game." Said Bella.

"Great!" Said Nemo.

"Do I have any say in this?" Asked Yugo. He was ignored.

"So what are the rules?" Asked Yuuta.

"Come on!" Shouted Yugo. He was ignored.

"We'll all have 4000 LP, we all draw on our first turn, no one can attack on their first turn, and you can use each other's monsters to Special Summon from the Extra Deck, and we share Graveyard's with our partners." Explained Nemo.

"Seriously!?" Asked Yugo angrily. He was ignored.

"Sounds good." Said Bella.

"Nemo!" Shouted Yugo.

Nemo looked at his friend with an exasperated expression. "Yes Yugo?" He asked.

"Do I get any say in this!?" Demanded the banana banged boy.

"You saying you _don't_ want to duel?" Asked Nemo with a raised eyebrow.

"...Touché." Replied Yugo as he activated his duel disk. _"_

 _Wow Yugo, I wasn't aware that you knew such large words."_ Said Yuri.

"Oh, screw you." Muttered Yugo under his breath. (pardon the language)

Yuri then laughed for a moment before pausing and getting serious. " _Don't forget, were by your side in this."_ Said Yuri as Yuya and Yugo appeared beside him, with smiles on their faces and a thumbs up coming from Yuya. Yugo smiled at his counterparts. Then Nemo and Yuuta activated their disks as well. Bella did a few quick taps on the screen of her disk, most likely typing something, before activating hers as well.

 _ **"Field Spell: Crossover!"**_ Said a mechanical voice as the Field Spell activated.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Started Yuuta.

Yugo was quiet for a moment as he received the words from Yuya. "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters." Chanted Yugo.

"They storm through this field!" Said Bella.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION-" Said Nemo.

"DUEL!" Shouted all four duelists at once.

"I guess I'll take the first, turn!" Shouted Yuuta as he drew his card.

 **Turn 1: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 4000/4000 Hand: 6/5 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 4000/4000 Hand:5/5.**

He took a moment to examine his hand before making his play. He took two cards from his hand and revealed them to the others. "Using Scale 1 **Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing (Level 3, Wyrm / Pendulum / Effect, EARTH, 1500 ATK / 0 DEF)** , and Scale 7 **Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing (Level 6, Wyrm / Pendulum / Effect, EARTH, 0 ATK / 2600 DEF)** , I set the Pendulum Scale!" Declared the apparent Pendulum user as he placed his cards in their respective scales. The two monsters appeared inside large pillars of light as they had a large 1 and 7 beneath them. "With this I can simultaneously Summon Level one to six monsters, so I'll Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Level 4: **Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing (Level 4, Wyrm / Effect, FIRE, 1900 ATK / 0 DEF)** , Level 3: **Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing (Level 3, Wyrm / Effect, EARTH, 1600 ATK / 0 DEF)** , and Level 2: **Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing (Level 2, Wyrm / Tuner / Effect, DARK, 0 ATK / 2000 DEF)**!" Declared Yuuta as his three monsters too the field, all in DEF mode. "Next I set a face-down and end my turn." Said Yuuta as he set his card on the field.

"Then I'm up, I draw!" Said Yugo as he began his turn.

 **Turn 2: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 4000/4000 Hand: 0/5 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 4000/4000 Hand:6/5.**

He saw the cards in his hand, then looked at his counterparts. Yuya smiled at him widely. Yugo smiled at him and nodded his head. "Using Scale 2 **Speedroid Marchindrum (Level 5, Machine / Effect, WIND, 700 ATK / 1500 DEF)** , and Scale 5 **Speedroid Dracoflute (Level 1, Machine / Tuner / Effect, WIND, 1500 ATK / 700 DEF)** , I set the Pendulum Scale!" Said the Synchro user as he put his cards on his disk. The two monsters appeared inside large pillars of light as they had a large 2 and 5 beneath them. "With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 and 4 monsters, so I'll do just that! I Pendulum Summon! Take to the field, Level 3 **Speedroid X-Die-Z (Level 3, Machine / Pendulum / Tuner / Effect, WIND, 1400 ATK / 900 DEF)** , and Level 4 **Speedroid Yoyugoyo (Level 4, Machine / Effect, WIND, 900 ATK / 1400 DEF)**!" Said Yugo as his monsters appeared on the field. "Next, Level 3 **Speedroid X-Die-Z** tunes Level 4 **Speedroid Yoyugoyo** ," Said Yugo, as the Tuner monster became three green rings of energy and the yoyo became four stars that flew in between the rings. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light!" Chanted Yugo. "Synchro Summon! Level 7: **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Level 7, Dragon / Synchro / Effect, WIND, 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF)**!"

 **Clear Wing** roared as it took to the field. Yugo smiled at the sight of his old friend. "Yugo!" Said Nemo, calling the attention of the Synchro user. Yugo's head whipped around to look at him. "Get on **Clear Wing** and start looking for **Action Spell** s we might need them in the future." Said Nemo.

Yugo nodded his head and then took a running jump on to his dragons back, which took off in order for them to begin searching. "I set a face-down and end my turn!" Shouted Yugo as he set a card and ended his turn.

"Then I guess I'm up! I draw!" Said Bella as she drew her card.

 **Turn 3: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 4000/4000 Hand: 0/6 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 4000/4000 Hand:1/5**.

She observed her hand. "I play **Polymerization** , fusing **Neos** **(Elemental HERO Neos: Level 7, Warrior, LIGHT, 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF)** with **Blades (Elemental HERO Bladedge: Level 7, Warrior / Effect, EARTH, 2600 ATK / 1800 DEF)**!" Said Bella as .

" **Blades**?" Asked Nemo in confusion.

"She nicknamed most of her monsters." Explained Yuuta.

"Oh, neat." Said Nemo.

The two warriors appeared and flew into the air, as they disappeared into a swirling vortex. " **HERO** s of the elements, merge your souls together so that a new power can be born," Chanted Bella, "Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7 **Elemental HERO Neos Knight! (Level 7, Warrior /** **Fusion /** **Effect, LIGHT, 2500 ATK / 1000 DEF)** " The **Elemental HERO** appeared from the vortex, with his trusty shield and sword at the ready.

" **Elemental HERO**!?" Exclaimed Yugo in surprise, from where he was on **Clear Wing**.

"The **Elemental HERO** s were the original **HERO** archetype," Said Nemo, then with a smirk he said, "which makes this duel so more interesting."

Then something amazing happened. The **Neos Knight** spoke. _"Are you ready to take these guys down_ _ **Blades**_ _?"_ Asked **Neos Knight** using **Neos** 's voice. _"You better believe I am._ " Said **Neos Knight** , this time using what must've been **Blades** ' voice.

Nemo and Yugo stared at the monster in shock, Yugo having stopped flying so that he could properly watch. "Uh, what's happening? Why is that monster having a conversation with himself while using different voices?!" Asked Yugo, his voice raising slightly with each word.

Bella and Yuuta blinked in surprise. "Y-you can understand them?" Asked Bella in surprise.

Nemo nodded. "We both can, but what I don't get is what is going on with your monster." Said the flame head.

"There is something special about Bella's Fusion Monsters." Explained Yuuta.

"When most Fusion Monsters are Summoned, their former personas are more or less discarded, being replaced with that of the new monster's. But with mine, the minds of the materials required to summon my monsters remain in tact, it's kinda like Steven Universe." Explained Bella.

"Never watched that show." Said Nemo.

Bella and Yuuta sweat dropped and laughed nervously at that. "Anyway, due to **Neos Knight** 's effect, he gains half of the ATK of the monster that fused with **Neos** , which was 1300 from **Blades** , raising his ATK to 3800." Explained Bella as the ATK of her monster rose. Next, I'll set a monster, and throw down two face-downs, then I'll end my turn." Said Bella. Nemo nodded.

"Well then, I draw!" Shouted Nemo as he drew his card.

 **Sorry for the slightly late post people. I somehow got a cold and have been spending most of my days sleeping. So someone posted a review the other day (actually that person is the owner of one the OCs, but I forgot which one (give me a break, I'm sick and can barely think straight)) and they said that they thought Riley was a girl. To respond: Truthfully, I have no idea on Riley's gender, so for now I'm just going to stick with boy until I am proven otherwise, I'm not being rude or stubborn, I'm just sticking with this because I'm not sure. With that out of the way, I need to get out of here, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Winged Dragons

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 9: The Winged Dragons**

 **Well Fic fans, I hope you all enjoyed the progression of the duel so far, because it's only going to get better from here. So let's get on to the duel.**

 **Fun Fact: Before and during their time in the resistance, Shay was often referred to as a mama bird and Yuto and Lulu were his baby chicks. Lulu thought it was cute and funny, Shay was a total tsundere about it, and Yuto just kind of accepted it.**

 **On with the fic…**

"Well then, I draw!" Shouted Nemo as he drew his card. **T**

 **urn 4: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 4000/4000 Hand: 0/0 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 4000/4000 Hand:1/6**.

He examined his hand. "I play the Spell Card **HERO** 's **Exchange**. This lets me reveal 1 **HERO** monster in my hand, then I shuffle it, as well as any other cards from my hand into my deck, then draw the same number of cards sent, plus 1." Explained Nemo. He looked at his hand and grabbed a card. "The card I reveal is **Pendulum HERO Burstinatrix**." Said Nemo.

"So I'll shuffle it, as well as one other card back into my hand," Explained Nemo as he sent the two cards back into his deck, "Now I draw three new ones!" He said as he drew his new cards. "Next I play **P-Pendulum Call** , which let's me add 1 **Pendulum HERO** monster in my deck and add it to my hand." Said Nemo as he searched through his deck until he found the card he was searching for, adding it to his hand. "Now using two Scale 5 **Pendulum HERO Claymen** , I set the Pendulum Scale!" Said Nemo as he set his Pendulum Scales.

Both Claymen rose up in pillars of light, each having a large 5 under them. " **Pendulum HERO**!?" Exclaimed Yuuta and Bella, both surprised by this new archetype of **HERO** monsters. "Next I activate their effect, allowing me to destroy them so that I can replace them with different with different **HERO** s." Said Nemo as his monsters dissolved. "Using Scale 1 **Pendulum HERO Blazeman** and Scale 8 **Pendulum HERO Sparkman** , I reset the Pendulum Scale!" Said Nemo, placing his new cards on the field.

"Swing Pendulum of Power, draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my **HERO** comrades!" Exclaimed Nemo, raising his hand into the sky. Then four monsters came to his field. "We have the Level 4: **Pendulum HERO Shadowmist** , another Level 4: **Pendulum HERO Blazeman** , and returning from the Extra Deck are the Level 4: **Pendulum HERO Claymen**!" Said Nemo. "Now the effects of **Blazeman** and **Shadowmist** activate, letting me add **Polymerization** , and a **Change** Quick-Play Spell from my Deck to my hand." explained Nemo as his hand grew by two.

Then Eiji took over. "Now I play **Polymerization** , so that I can fuse **Blazeman** with one of my **Claymen**." Said Eiji as his chosen monsters became a red and orange spiral. " **HERO** of the Pendulum, become one with the power of flames, and unleash your new form!" Chanted Eiji, "Fusion Summon! Arise, Level 8: **Xtra HERO Nova Master**!" From the spiral came Eiji's **HERO** of fire, as it stood in a ring of fire. Then control was returned to Nemo and a red stripe appeared on his scarf.

"Uh, what was that?" Asked Yuuta in confusion.

"That was Eiji, just like Yugo, I have three counterparts inside of me. Eiji is the one who take control when it's time for us to use Fusion Summoning." Explained Nemo.

"...Riiiight." Said Bella, not entirely following this.

"Anyway, I set three cards face-down and end my-" Said Nemo, but was interrupted.

"Hold it!" Said Yuuta. Nemo and Yugo looked at him in surprise while Bella simply smirked.

"I play my Trap card, **Generation Shift** , I target 1 face-up monster on my field, then destroy it, then I add a monster with the same name from my Deck to my hand," Explained Yuuta, "I'll destroy **Bi'an** , then add another one to my hand." The Earth **Yang Zing** disappeared as Yuuta's hand increased. Nemo raised an eyebrow, unsure of what his plan was. "Now, due to **Bi'an** 's effect, since he was destroyed, I target a different **Yang Zing** in my Deck and Special Summon it in DEF position." Explained Yuuta.

A card ejected from his deck, which he grabbed and placed on his disk. "I Special Summon **Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing (Level 2, Wyrm / Effect, WATER, 0 ATK / 2000 DEF)**!" Onto his field appeared his Water **Yang Zing**. "Now I activate the effects of **Suanni** and **Bixi** , letting me Synchro Summon on my opponent's turn!" Said Yuuta as his three monsters began floating in the air.

"What!?" Exclaimed Nemo and Yugo in surprise.

 **Jiaotu** became two green rings of energy while his other two monsters became six glowing stars that floated inside the rings. "Come together, creatures of fire, water, and shadow, to unleash a being whose brilliant light give strength to their comrades, and vanquishes their foes," Chanted Yuuta with his right hand in the air, "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8: **Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing (Level 8, Wyrm / Synchro / Effect, LIGHT, 2300 ATK / 2600 DEF)**!"Nemo and Yugo stared at the large Wyrm type monster. " **Suanni's** and **Bixi** 's effects activates!" Declares Yuuta.

"If a **Yang Zing** monster is Synchro Summoned through their effect, **Suanni** boost the Summoned monster's ATK and DEF by 500, and **Bixi** makes it immune to Trap effects." Explains Yuuta, as he said that, the ATK and DEF of **Baxia** rose to 2800 and 3100. "Next **Baxia** 's effect activates, on the turn he was Summoned, he can target cards on the field, up to the number of different original Attributes of the Wyrm-Type monsters used for the Synchro Summon of this card; shuffle them into the Deck." Explained Yuuta.

"I'll be sending your **Nova Master** and your **Sparkman** , as well as Yugo's **Clear Wing** , back into their respective Decks." As Yuuta said that, three beams of light shot out of **Baxia** , aiming at the three targeted cards.

"I activate **Blazeman's** ability!" Said Nemo, "If my opponent activates a card effect that target's a **HERO** I control, I can destroy **Blazeman** , then negate it." With that **Blazeman** shattered, and when he did, he sent out a burst of fire that destroyed the three beams of light. " _Now_ I'll end my turn by throwing down three face-downs." Said Nemo.

"You may have stopped me for now, but you're only delaying your defeat, I draw!" Said Yuuta as he drew his card.

 **Turn 5: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 4000/4000 Hand: 2/0 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 4000/4000 Hand:1/0**.

Nemo looked at Yugo expectantly. "What?" He asked.

"You. Go!" Said Nemo, waving his hands at his partner, signaling him to go.

"Yes do you need something?" Asked Yugo, misunderstanding Nemo's poor word choice.

"Action Cards. Search. Move it!" Said Nemo.

"Oh! Right!" Said Yugo as he and **Clear Wing** took off again.

Yuuta examined his hand. "I activate the Spell card **Yang Zing Path**! This lets me send three **Yang Zing** s in my Graveyard back into my Deck, then I draw two cards." Explained Yuuta as he returned **Bi'an** , **Suanni** , and **Jiaotu** , back to his Deck, which then shuffled, then he drew two cards. He observed his new hand of three cards. "Using the already set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon from my hand, another **Zefraniu**!" Said Yuuta.

From his hand came the Level 6 **Yang Zing**. "Due to **Zefraniu** 's effect, I add a **Yang Zing** Spell/Trap from my Deck to my hand. Next I Normal Summon **Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing (Level 1, Wyrm / Tuner / Effect, LIGHT, 0 ATK / 0 DEF)**." Said Yuuta, adding his new card, then Summoning his monster to the field. "Now Level 1 **Chiwen** tunes Level 6 **Zefraniu**." Said Yuuta, as **Chiwen** became a green ring of energy and **Zefraniu** became six glowing white stars.

"Come together, creatures of light and earth, to unleash a being whose evil shadows feed off of the eternal hatred of their comrades, and drags their foes down into the dark abyss," Chanted Yuuta with his right hand in the air, "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing (Level 7, Wyrm / Synchro / Effect, DARK, 2600 ATK / 2100 DEF)**!" Yuuta's monster was a much more sinister contrast to his Light Attribute comrade. You could even say it was, _Darker_? Eh? Eh? Ah, forget it.

"I activate **Baxia** 's effect, I target a card I control, and a Level 4 or lower monster in my Graveyard; I destroy the first target and Special Summon the second, so say goodbye to **Zefraxi** , and say hello to **Chiwen**!" Said Yuuta as his Pendulum Scale was destroyed and his Light Tuner reappeared. "Next I activate **Yazi** 's effect, I destroy a **Yang Zing** I control and 1 card you control, so I'll use **Chiwen** so that I can destroy your **Nova Master**!" Said Yuuta.

Then black lightning bolts erupted from **Yazi** , and went straight towards the monsters that Yuuta had targeted. "I don't think so, I activate my Counter Trap, **Last Minute Rescue**! If a card I control would be destroyed by your card effects, I can negate the effect, then Special Summon a Level 8 or Rank 4 **Xtra HERO** from my Extra Deck, ignoring it's Summoning conditions." Explained Nemo, "So **Nova Master** stays, and joining him will be **Xtra HERO Absolute Zero (Level 8, Warrior / Fusion / Effect, WATER, 2700 ATK / 2300 DEF)**!" Explained Nemo.

The black lightning dissipated, then Nemo's **HERO** of frozen Water appeared, standing a circle of ice shards sticking out of the ground, causing a blue stripe to appear on Nemo's scarf. Yuuta's lips pressed together, forming a thing line to show his annoyance. "Battle Phase! **Baxia** attacks **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!" Say Yuuta as his Wyrm charges at Yugo's dragon.

"I don't think so! I activate the Action Spell, **Miracle**! **Clear Wing** isn't destroyed and the Damage I take is halved." Says Yugo, using the Action Spell that he had managed to find while searching around.

 **Baxia** blasts Yugo's monster, but it comes away safe and the damage Yugo would've taken is reduced. " **Yazi** attacks Nemo's **Clayman**!" Says Yuuta, as the Dark Wyrm launches black lightning at the Earth **HERO** and Nemo watches helplessly as it is destroyed.

Once it's gone, however, Nemo smirks. "I activate my Trap! **Pendulum Signal**!" Since my monster was destroyed by battle, I can target a Level 4 or lower **Pendulum HERO** in my Deck, and Special Summon it." Said Nemo, revealing his face-down. A card came out of Nemo's Deck. "I Special Summon **Pendulum HERO Bubbleman**!" Said Nemo as he placed his Water Tuner appeared on the field.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Yuuta, ending his turn after setting his two cards.

"Then I guess I'm up!" Said Yugo as he drew his card.

 **Turn 6: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 4000/4000 Hand: 0/0 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 3850/4000 Hand:2/0**.

Yugo examines his new card. "I play the Spell Card, **Speed Recovery** this lets me target a **Speedroid** in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it." Explained Yugo. "And the monster I'll be bringing back is **Speedroid Yoyugoyo**!" Said Yugo as his **Speedroid** returned to the field.

Then Yuya appeared next to Yugo, causing Yugo's eyes to glow red. _"Next , using the already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon, my monsters are ready, to swing into action! So return to the field,_ _ **Speedroid X-Die-Z**_ _!"_ Said Yugo and Yuya as their dice monster came back.

Then Yugo's eyes became purple as Yuri replaced Yuya. _"Now I activate_ _ **Yoyugoyo**_ _'s ability, if he was Special Summoned this turn, I can use him as well as one of my Pendulum Scales as materials for a Fusion Summon!"_ Said Yugo and Yuri. " _So I'll be fusing it with my_ _ **Speedroid Dracoflute**_ _!"_ Said Yugo and Yuri as their monsters disappeared into a green spiral, _"Dangerous high-speed toys, that cause simultaneous joy and distraught, become one to form a dragon who's wings hunger for combat! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8:_ _ **Starving Wing Synchro Dragon (Level 8, Dragon / Fusion / Effect, DARK, 2700 ATK / 2100 DEF)**_ _!"_ From the green spiral came a purple version of Yugo's dragon.

Then Yuto replaced Yuri, making Yugo's eyes become gray. _"Now I activate the Special ability of_ _ **X-Die-Z**_ _! We target a_ _ **Speedroid**_ _in the Pendulum Zone and Special Summon, then we roll a six sided die. We then subtract a number of levels from one monster, then add it to the other, equal to the number rolled on the dice, if their levels are the same after this effect resolves, I can overlay them to Special Summon an XYZ monster in my Extra Deck, if not, both monsters are destroyed."_ Explained Yugo and Yuto. " _Since_ _ **Marchindrum**_ _is our only Pendulum Zone monster, we'll Special Summon it!"_ Said the pair as **Marchindrum** left the field and appeared next to **X-Die-Z**. A large die then appeared in the air, as it began to spin. After a moment it landed on 1. _"So I'll subtract 1 Level from_ _ **Marchindrum**_ _and give it to_ _ **X-Die-Z**_ _! Now my monsters are both Level 4, so I'll use them to build the overlay network!"_ Said Yugo and Yuto as their monsters became orbs of green energy and disappeared into the black and yellow vortex.

" _Spread your wings, dragon of pure darkness, so that you can drag all who oppose you down into the shadows!"_ Chanted Yugo and Yuto, _"XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank 4:_ _ **Dark Wing XYZ Dragon (Rank 4, Dragon / XYZ / Effect, DARK, 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF)**_ _!"_ From the portal came a black version of Yugo's dragon, with two overlay units orbiting it like planets around the sun. Then Yugo's eyes returned to their normal blue hue. Suddenly the duelist hear a loud screeching bird noise.

They looked up to see one of Shay's **Raidraptor** s come flying in, with both Obsidian siblings on top of it. "Hey guys!" Called Lulu cheerfully. "Lulu!" Called Yugo happily, waving back at her. Then Rin took over as the large Winged-Beast landed near them. "Rin-Rin!" Called Yugo happily as he jumped off of **Clear Wing** and ran towards her, causing the other three duelists, and even some of the monsters to sigh. As Yugo reached her, Rin stuck out her hand so that Yugo would run into it, causing him to stop.

"Finish the duel, then we can hangout." Said Rin. "Ok!" Said Yugo. As he said that, **Clear Wing** came flying in, with one of his arms sticking out. Yugo stuck his hand out, grabbing the Synchro dragon's claw as it flew by, letting it grab him and fly off with him back to the duel. Once returned, Yugo continued his onslaught. "I activate **Starving Wing** 's ability, allowing him to gain the ATK and Effects of one of my opponents monsters." Explained Yugo.

"And the boost I'll be getting, will be delivered from none other than Bella's **Elemental HERO Neos Knight**!" Said Yugo, as he said that, the ATK of his dragon rose to 6500, "Now for **Dark Wing** 's effect, once per turn I can detach a material from him, then target a monster my opponent controls, letting **Dark Wing** steal half of it's ATK until the end of the turn, so I'll be taking half that knight's ATK now!" Said Yugo as one of **Dark Wing** 's overlay units disappeared.

Then the ATK of **Neos Knight** lowered to 1900 while **Dark Wing** 's rose to 4400. "Battle Phase! **Starving Wing** , attack her knight!" Instructed Yugo as his dragon charged at Bella's monster.

"I don't think so!" She said, "I activate my Trap, **Hero Barrier**! This negates your attack!" Said Bella as a sort of shield appeared in front of her monster, stopping the attack.

"In that case, I'll attack with **Dark Wing**!" Said Yugo as his XYZ dragon charged at Bella's Fusion Warrior.

Bella looked around, trying to find a card to help her. She then looked up and saw what she was looking for. " **Neos**!" She shouted pointing at one of the ledges.

 _"On it!"_ Shouted the knight through **Neos** 's voice, He grabbed her arm, then spun around in a circle, using the momentum to hurl her towards the ledge. This insane tactic work surprisingly well as she flew past the ledge, grabbing onto the Action Spell. "Action Spell, **Miracle**! **Neos** isn't destroyed and the damage I take is halved!" Said Bella as he landed on another ledge.

"Then it'll be **Clear Wing** who destroys your monster!" Said Yugo as his third, and most trusted dragon zooms towards the **HERO**. Bella looked for another Spell, finding one but it wasn't able to help her here.

Her monster was destroyed, and she took more damage, which she took with a grunt, but was otherwise unaffected. "I activate my Trap! **Change of Hero - Reflector Ray**! Since you destroyed **Neos Knight** , you take 300 damage for each of his Levels!" Said Bella.

"What!?" Exclaimed Yugo, who then grunted in pain as he was hit by a powerful light from the card, nearly knocking him off of his dragon. "I end my turn." Grunted Yugo.

"Alright then, I draw!" Said Bella.

 **Why. Is. Writing. This. Duel. Taking. So. Long!? Seriously! I can only get three turns in, so if things go at the rate they are, I should be done in… about two chapters, maybe three if something takes** _ **super**_ **long. So I'm updating early because a) I have a lot of free time today, b) because I've been kind of lax with updating as of late, and c) I want to finish this duel so that I don't forget what I'm doing halfway through. That's all I need to talk about so I'm going to go, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Clear Winged HERO

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 10: The Clear Winged HERO**

 **Why. Is. Writing. This. Duel. Taking. So. Long!? Seriously! I can only get three turns in, so if things go at the rate they are, I should be done in… about two chapters, maybe three if something takes** _ **super**_ **long. So I'm updating early because a) I have a lot of free time today, b) because I've been kind of lax with updating as of late, and c) I want to finish this duel so that I don't forget what I'm doing halfway through.**

 **Fun Fact: Riley apparently** _ **is**_ **a girl, check the yugioh wiki if you don't believe me.**

 **On with the fic…**

"Alright then, I draw!" Said Bella as she drew her card.

 **Turn 6: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 4000/3400 Hand: 0/1 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 1750/4000 Hand:1/0**.

Then she examined her hand, smiling at the hand fate had dealt her. "I play the Action Spell, **Give and Take**! I discard a card, then draw two cards, but I can't activate the effects of the card that I discard!" She said as she sent her card to the Graveyard, then drew two new cards. Her grin broadened at her new cards.

"I play **O-Oversoul** , I target 1 Normal **HERO** in my Graveyard, then Special Summon it. So return to the Field **Elemental HERO Neos**!" Said Bella as her **HERO** reemerged from beyond the grave. "Now I Flip Summon **Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (Level 3, Insect / Effect, FIRE, 500 ATK 500 DEF)**!" Said Bella, revealing the monster she had set on her previous turn. Nemo's eyes widened in surprise, realizing that he knew where this was going. "I Shuffle both my monsters back into the Deck so that I can fuse them together!" Said Bella.

"What!? How does that work?!" Demanded Yugo.

"This is the power of Contact Fusion! **HERO** of the Neo Space, become one with alien of flame, to unleash your new form!" Chanted Bella as her monsters disappeared into a red and yellow spiral, "Contact Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7, **Elemental HERO Flare Neos (Level 7, Warrior / Fusion / Effect, FIRE, 2500 ATK 2000 DEF)**!" From the spiral came the contact fused **HERO** monster.

"Next I activate the Field Spell, **Neo Space**!" Said Bella as she placed her Field Spell. Suddenly everything around them was surrounded in myriad of colors. It was like someone put the color spectrum in a blender. "Due to **Neo Space** 's effect, the ATK of **Flare Neos** rises by 500, plus **Flare Neos** 's effect raises his ATK by 400 for each Spell or Trap on the field, there are currently 5, **boosting Flare Neos** 's overall ATK to 5000!" Declared Bella.

"WHAT!?" Yugo practically shrieked.

"Battle Phase! **Flare Neos** attacks **Xtra HERO Nova Master**!" Says Bella as the super powered monster obliterated Nemo's Fire **HERO** , causing the red stripe on his scarf to disappear, and the force of the blast knocked Nemo back. "I end my turn." Said Bella.

Nemo groaned as he got to his feet. He put a hand on the top of his deck. "Ready guys?" Asked Nemo, talking to his counterparts. They all nodded at him. _"It's our turn! Draw!"_ Shouted all four counterparts as Nemo drew their card, with the other three mimicking his actions.

 **Turn 7: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 4000/3400 Hand: 0/0 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 1750/1800 Hand:1/1**

Nemo looked at his new card and grinned widely. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, then there were spotlights aiming at Nemo. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Said Nemo, trying to excite the little crowd that he had. Which worked, all eyes were on him. "The power of my monsters is that we never give up, no matter the challenge, we fight 'til the very end!" Exclaimed Nemo.

Then he revealed the card in his hand. "And now we're going to prove just that! I play the Continuous Spell, **Pendulum's Exchange**! This card lets me do two things, this first is that I can target a **Pendulum HERO** monster on my field, then place it in a vacant Pendulum Zone, which I'll do with **Shadowmist.** " Explains Nemo. **Shadowmist** disappears from her original spot, and reappears in the Pendulum Zone with a large 1 under her.

"Now for my other effect, I destroy a **Pendulum HERO** in one of my Scales, then replace it with a **Pendulum HERO** in my Extra Deck. So I'll destroy **Sparkman** , and replace him with **Clayman** , causing **Sparkman** 's effect to activate, adding **Skyscraper 3: Metropolis** to my hand." Says Nemo, as **Clayman** replaces **Sparkman** in the large pillar, with a large 5 under him, then Nemo adds his new card to his hand. "Now I activate **Clayman** 's effect, destroying him and replacing him with **Pendulum HERO Burstinatrix**!" Says Nemo.

 **Clayman** is destroyed, then the Fire **HERO** woman replaces him. "Ok girls, you ready? Swing Pendulum of Power, draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my **HERO** comrades!" Exclaimed Nemo, raising his hand into the sky. Then three monsters came to his field. "We have three Level 4 monsters returning from the Extra Deck people, so why not give them a hand? We have the **Pendulum HERO** s **Blazeman** , **Clayman** , and **Sparkman**!" Now Nemo had five monsters on his field. He turned when he saw clapping coming from Yugo and his counterparts, as well as from Rin and her's.

Nemo grinned, then Maro took over. "Level 4 **Pendulum HERO Bubbleman** tunes one of the Level 4 **Pendulum HERO Blazeman**!" Says Maro. "Wait, **Bubbleman** is a Tuner!?" Asks Yuuta in surprise. "Rise up Warrior of the Earth, make the Earth shake with your power, as you crush all of villainy! Synchro Summon, come forth, Level 8: **Xtra HERO Gaia**!" Chanted Maro, as he swiped a hand over his duel disk. The water attribute **HERO** became four green rings of energy **Clayman** became four bright stars. Together they formed a large black warrior with stalagmites sticking out of the ground around him.

Then control went to Ogai. "I overlay our **Clayman** as well as **Pendulum HERO Sparkman**. Born from the shadows, come forth warrior of darkness, so that you can drown your enemies in a never ending nightmare! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank 4: **Xtra HERO Escuridao**!" Chanted Ogai, as he rose his right hand into the air. The two Warriors became a yellow and an orange ball of light as they both disappeared into a black and yellow vortex, then from it came a winged warrior covered in what looked like inky black goop, standing in a ring of darkness, with its overlay units orbiting it like planets around the sun.

Control then went back to Nemo, and his opponents noticed the new orange and purple stripes on his scarf. "I activate **Gaia** 's effect, letting me steal half of the ATK points of one of your monsters until the end of the turn." Says Nemo.

 **Gaia** stomped the ground, causing a tremor that struck **Baxai** , reducing its ATK to 1400 and raising **Gaia** 's to 3700. "Next, due to **Escuridao** 's effect, I can detach an overlay unit, then send up to two **HERO** monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I send one unit to the graveyard, then I send **Pendulum HERO Avian** to the Graveyard, then, Escuridao gains 200 ATK for each monster in my Graveyard, and with three there now, he gains 600." Said Nemo as Escuridao ATK rose to 3300.

"Now, I activate the Field Spell, **Skyscraper 3: Metropolis** " Said Nemo, activating his Field Spell, just like before, the field altered to match the Field Spell, but **Neos Space** and **Crossover** were both still in effect, so everything looked more than a little wacky. "Time to battle! **Gaia** attacks **Baxia**!" Orders Nemo as his Earth **HERO** charges at the Light Wyrm. Yuuta begins running for an Action Spell, as does Nemo, but Yuuta isn't fast enough and his monster is destroyed, dealing heavy damage to him. "Next **Escuridao** attacks **Yazi**!" Says Nemo as his Dark **HERO** charges at the Dark Wyrm.

Then Yuuta finds an Action Spell. "I activate the Action Spell, **Evasion**! Negating your attack!" Says Yuuta, placing his card on the disk.

"Action Spell! **No Action**! I negate your Spell!" Says Nemo, using his own Spell, Yazi is then destroyed, dealing more damage.

"I activate **Yazi** 's effect, letting me Special Summon a **Yang Zing** from my Deck in DEF mode!" Says Yuuta.

"Yugo!" Shouts Nemo.

"On it! **Clear Wing** negates your effect, but since your monster is already destroyed, **Clear Wing** doesn't get the ATK boost." Says Yugo.

"Now **Absolute Zero** attacks you directly!" Says Nemo as his Water **HERO** wipes out the rest of Yuuta's LP.

"Yuuta!" Exclaims Bella.

"You go, Yugo!" Says Nemo.

"Got it, I draw!" Says Yugo.

 **Turn 8: Yuuta/Bella: LP: 0/3400 Hand: 0/0 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 1750/1800 Hand:2/0**

Yugo looks at his hand, but doesn't see anything useful. "I activate **Starving Wing** 's to gain your monster's ATK points, then I use **Dark Wing** 's effect, detaching the other overlay unit to steal half of your monsters ATK points!" Sayd Yugo as the ATKs of his monsters raise to 7700 and 5000 while **Flare Neos** is reduced to 2500 ATK. Yugo then steers **Clear Wing** so that they can search for Action Spells. "Battle Phase! **Starving Wing** attacks **Flare Neos**!" Instructs Yugo as his dragon flew towards the Fire **HERO**.

Bella spots an Action Card. With a running jump she manages to grab it. "Action Magic! **Evasion**! Your attack is negated!" Says Bella as her monster avoids the attack. Yugo snags an Action Card and starts flying towards Bella. He then stands up and jumps off of his dragon. There are a few gasps, but then **Dark Wing** catches him and he begins flying that dragon. " **Clear Wing** , attack **Flare Neos**!" Instructs Yugo.

"What? Both out monsters have the same ATK, they'll both be destroyed." Says Bella.

"No they won't 'cause I play the Action Spell **High Dive** , boosting the ATK of **Clear Wing** to 3500!" Says Yugo.

Bella quickly searches and finds another Action Spell. "I activate the Action Spell **Encore**! This lets me use an Action Spell in my Graveyard, so I'll reuse **Miracle**!" Says Bella, preventing her monster's destruction and halving the Damage she would've taken. Yugo then switches back to **Clear Wing**.

" **Dark Wing** , destroy **Flare Neos**!" Shouts Yugo. The Dark Dragon roars as it charges at **Flare Neos**. Bella attempts to find a third Action Spell, but it appears that she's out of luck as **Dark Wing** destroys her monster, blasting her monster and sending her to the ground near where Yuuta was. "I end my turn." Says Yugo.

Everyone stares at Bella, who isn't moving. "Bella? Are you alright?" Asks Nemo in concern. Suddenly a strange dark aura starts emitting from Bella as she rises to her feet. A wide, scary smile, reminiscent of Yuri's old personality, appears on her face.

"Never better." She says, only now her voice is slight distorted and much more menacing.

"Oh no." Groaned Yuuta.

"What? What is it?" Asks Yugo worriedly.

"Bella doesn't have counterparts like you, but she does have a second personality, and a nasty one at that, she calls herself Nanashi." Explains Yuuta.

"My turn, I draw!" Cackles Nanashi.

 **Turn 8: Yuuta/Nanashi: LP: 0/400 Hand: 0/1 Yugo/Nemo: LP: 1750/1800 Hand:2/0**.

Nanashi looks at her hand. "I play the Spell Card, **Starting Over** , I send all cards on my field and hand to the Graveyard, and I can't activate any of their effect, then I draw 6 cards." Says Nanashi. She sends the cards on her field to the Graveyard, then draws her cards. She looks at her new hand. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon **Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy (Level 2, Fiend / Effect, DARK, 300 ATK 600 DEF)**." Explains Nanashi as she Special Summons her new monster.

" **Evil HERO**? Isn't that kind of contradicting?" Asks Yugo, but Nemo ignores him as he grits his teeth at the sight of the evil archetype.

"Next, if my opponent controls a monster, I can Normal Summon this card with only one tribute, so I Summon **Evil HERO Malicious Edge (Level 7, Fiend / Effect, DARK, 2600 ATK 1800 DEF)**." Says Nanashi as her monster disappears and is replaced by a new one. "And since **Infernal Prodigy** was used for a tribute this turn, I draw a card." Says Nanashi as she drew a new card.

"Next, I play **Dark Fusion** , fusing my **Elemental HERO Avian (Level 3, Warrior, WIND, 1000 ATK 1000 DEF)** with my **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (Level 3, Warrior, FIRE, 1200 ATK 800 DEF)** " Says Bella as her two monsters appear and then disappear into a red and green spiral that was spitting off black lightning. " **HERO** s of good, become corrupted as you violently merge together, so that you can unleash a new terror!" Chants Nanashi, "Dark Fusion Summon! Rise from the shadows Level 6 **Evil HERO Inferno Wing (Level 6, Warrior / Fusion / Effect, FIRE, 2100 ATK 1200 DEF)**!"

Everyone stared at the new monster. "Now I play the Equip Spell **Fusion Weapon** , and equip it to **Inferno Wing** , boosting her ATK by 1500!" Said Nanashi as the ATK of her monster rises to 3600. "Battle Phase! **Evil HERO Inferno Wing** attack **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** and finish this pathetic boy off!" Orders Nanashi. **Inferno Wing** blasts Yugo's Dragon, hurting him, but not enough to defeat him.

"Nice try you creep, but that isn't going to work." Said Yugo.

A scary sadistic smile formed on Nanashi's face. "Oh no?" She asked, "Well sorry to burst your bubble boy, but when **Inferno Wing** destroys an opponent's monster by battle, the opponent takes damage equal to their monster's ATK points!" Cackles Nanashi.

"WHAT!?" Exclaims Yugo in fear. Next thing he knows, **Inferno Wing** is right in front of him, she pulls her arms back, then blasts Yugo in the face with fire.

"Yugo!" Shouts Nemo and Rin. Yugo collapses to the ground unconscious while Nanashi manically begins to cackle.

Then she grabs another card in her hand. "Next I play **Dark Calling** , letting me banish **Malicious Edge** and **Inferno Wing** so that I can fuse them together, **HERO** s of **Evil** become one in order to create a beast that will destroy any and everything!" Chants Nanashi as her monsters disappear into a purple and red spiral with black lightning shooting out of it, "Dark Fusion Summon! Rise from the shadows Level 8 **Evil HERO Malicious Fiend** **(Level 8, Fiend / Fusion / Effect, FIRE, 3500 ATK 2100 DEF)**! I end my turn!" Cackles Nanashi.

Nemo stares at his fallen friend. Then his head whips around to look around at the laughing Nanashi. Nanashi pauses her laughing, intrigued at the expression on Nemo's face. "So…" Says Nemo with clenched shaking fists as he stares at the ground, "you think you're strong? That you're scary?"

Nanashi smiles sadistically. "I try." She says.

"Well," Says Nemo as his head whips up to look at her, his expression feral, and his eyes dilated to draconic slits, suddenly his hair stood up as a large gust of wind started blowing around him, "You ain't seen nothing yet!" Roars Nemo as he draws his card, causing the wind to intensify, "It's my turn!

 **Turn 9: Nanashi: LP: 400 Hand: 0 Nemo: LP:1800 Hand:1.**

Nemo looks at the card he drew. _"Thank you Yugo."_ Thinks Nemo. _"_

 _Nemo!"_ Shouts Maro. Nemo looks at his counterpart.

They share a nod of understanding, allowing him to take over. "I play the Spell Card, **Miraculous Synchro of Pendulums**!" Shouts Maro as he puts the chard on his disk.

 _" **Miraculous Synchro**!?"_ Exclaims the Ray counterparts.

"I Special Summon **Pendulum HERO** monsters from my Graveyard or Extra Deck that match requirements of a **HERO** Synchro monster in my Extra Deck, then I banish them to Synchro Summon that monster!" Says Maro. Then **Bubbleman** and **Sparkman** appear, then become four rings and four stars of energy. "Come forth, **HERO** who was trained by the Synchro Dragon himself, with clear blades that vanquish villainy at the speed of light!" Chants Maro swiping a hand over his duel disk, "Miracle Synchro Summon! Rise Level 8, **Dragon HERO Clear Wing (Level 8, Warrior / Synchro / Effect, WIND, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF)**!"

The white **HERO** appeared causing the wind to reach maximum ferocity as Nemo regained control now with a green strip on his scarf. He looked like someone had converted Yugo's dragon into armor and had given it to the **HERO** monster in front of them, attached on his right wrist and left elbow were blades that matched **Clear Wing** 's wings, and unlike most **HERO** 's who covered their eyes with a mask or visor, **Clear Wing** 's were covered by a pair of red rimmed, orange lensed goggles. ...Waaitt. "Battle Phase!" Roared Nemo, " **Clear Wing** , attack Nanashi's monster and end this duel!" **Clear Wing** then flew towards the opponents monster.

"Hah! You must be a fool! Your monster is weaker, you'll only hurt yourself!" Cackles Nanashi.

"Now the effect of my Field Spell activates, because I'm attacking a monster whose ATK is higher, **Clear Wing** 's ATK is raised by 1000!" Shouted Nemo.

Nanashi's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" She exclaimed in a way that was similar to Yugo right before he was defeated.

" **Clear Wing**! End this with **Spiral Wind Blade Strike**!" Shouted Nemo as his **Dragon HERO** Smashed Nanashi's monster, ending the duel.

"Noo!" Screamed Nanashi as she was launched backwards. The dark aura around her faded as Bella's mind began to resurface.

As the duel field and the monsters faded, Nemo could quickly feel his strength fade. He weakly looked over at his friends. "Help… Yugo." Wheezed Nemo as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground. There was a beat of silence before al chaos broke loose.

 **Well… that certainly could have gone better, I for one believe that a lot of you are going to end up with more questions than answers, more definitely more than a few predictions. Speaking of ending, I managed to finish this duel faster than I thought I would, though this chapter did end up a little on the longer side than most of mine do, so hooray! And to answer the endless supply of emails that have been telling me to make a Yuya X Zuzu love story. Ok, ok! I'll get to that! Eventually, because there are still a few things I need to get done, two of which being Apple and Predator Shipping. That's all I need to talk about so I'm going to go, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	11. Ch 11: HEROs, Warriors, and Wyrms Oh My!

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum**_

 **Chapter 11: HEROs, Warriors, and Wyrms Oh My!**

 **Well hello everyone, Nemon0416 is here with the eleventh chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The HERO of Pendulum! Sorry for those of you that've been waiting a while for me to update, I was just kind of relaxing considering I posted three chapters back to back to back. Plus I was also sick and all just kind of caused me to not update for a while, which probably sucks for you guys since I left off at a pretty stressful point. Anywho let's move on.**

 **Fun Fact: Zuzu and Celina are terrified of spiders, so whenever one is found, Lulu or Rin have to take over to prevent their counterparts from destroying the house in an attempt to kill the poor arachnid.**

 **On with the fic...**

Nemo's eyes slowly opened to the sight of the white ceiling above him. He looked around and his first thoughts were, _"This isn't my bed."_ Then his memory of the tag-duel returned to him, causing his next thoughts to be, _"Yugo!"_ Nemo's eyes darted around, hoping to find the others. He saw Yuuta sitting up/leaning on the wall behind his bed, as he watched over an unconscious Bella. Then his eyes drifted over to a sight that made his stomach drop.

He saw Yugo lying down, connected to a heart monitor which was (fortunately) showing that his vitals were fine at the moment. Nemo then saw Rin with her head lying on Yugo's chest as she slept, with a sad expression on her face as well as what Nemo assumed were streaks from tears.

"You're awake." Said Yuuta calmly.

Nemo looked over at him. "Yeah," Said Nemo sadly, "how long have you been up?"

"'Bout an hour." Replied Yuuta. "Where are we?" Asked Nemo.

"It's an LDS infirmary. From what I can tell, the others rushed us here the moment the duel was over," Explained Yuuta, "honestly, we're the lucky ones."

"How so?" Asked Nemo. "Well, you're just here because you apparently collapsed from exhaustion, as for me, the worst I'll end up with is a couple of bruises," Explained Yuuta, as his gaze wandered to their injured friends, "But those two… Yugo took a fireball point blank to the face, and who knows what having Nanashi run rampant did to Bella."

Nemo and Yuuta stared at their unconscious friends for a moment. "So. How did you die?" Asked Nemo, deciding to break the silence. Yuuta inhaled sharply.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at Nemo.

"The others, the ones in here," Said Nemo, as he tapped the side of his head, "were able to tell the you and Bella were like me, but you don't have counterparts, and I know they weren't referring to speaking to duel spirits, because Yuya and Zuzu can do that too, but they said you were like me specifically." Nemo then turned to look at Yuuta. "Leaving only one option left, you died in the real world, no our world because this place is just as real as the world we came from, and were sent here by god, and I'm assuming the same goes for Bella." Said the flame haired duelist.

Yuuta was quiet for a moment before looking at Nemo. "So what can you do?" Asked the duelist from another world.

"Hm?" Asked Nemo in confusion.

"What powers do you have?" Clarified Yuuta.

"Well, there's these three," Said Nemo gesturing to his counterparts, "Eiji, the purple one has super strength, Maro, the white one has super speed, and Ogai, the black one can use that cloak of his as a pair of wings. We all have the ability to understand our cards, and we can choose to give them a physical form."

 _"You're forgetting one."_ Said Maro. Nemo turned to look at his Synchro counterpart.

 _"When you summon your ace monsters, like your_ _ **Dragon**_ _and_ _ **Masked HERO**_ _s, you seem to gain the ability to harness whatever attribute the summoned monster is."_ Explained Eiji appearing next to the Synchro user.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nemo.

 _"Well remember when you summoned_ _ **Natsu**_ _in your duel against Yuri? After he was summoned, you were surrounded in flames, but were unhurt, same goes for_ _ **Clear Wing**_ _, once he was out, you surrounded by powerful gusts of wind."_ Explained Ogai, who appeared next to the Fusion user.

Nemo thought for a moment. "But that hasn't happened every time, like in my duel against Sora or when I Summoned **Starving Venom**." Said Nemo.

 _"My guess is that you're still getting a handle on the ability."_ Suggested Eiji.

Attention turned to Yuuta. "And you? What do you do?" Asked Nemo.

"All the basic stuff you do, but without the counterparts or the harnessing of elements. Bella's the same, just with Nanashi." Said Yuuta.

"Is Nanashi a counterpart?" Asked Nemo.

"No." Wheezed Bella. Two sets of eyes shot in the direction of the bedridden duelist. "She's… a monster." Croaked out the hurt duelist. "I don't know who or what she is, or why she exists for that matter, but she's dangerous, and I wasn't able to stop her from taking control, and now Yugo is hurt." She said, her voice shaking.

With a groan, Nemo stood up. But when he was on his feet, his head felt fuzzy, his vision all disappeared into a white haze, and his other senses basically shut down. Nemo staggered then tried to stay still until the dizziness passed. "Great, glad to see that, that part of me passed over into this life." He muttered.

"Are you alright?" Asked Yuuta.

"I'm fine, I just stood up to fast and it made me light headed." Said Nemo, waving the Wyrm user's worry off. Shaking his head to clear the remaining fuzziness away, Nemo walked over to Bella. He smiled wryly as he reached her. "Don't worry Bella, nobody is going to blame you." He said kindly as he put an arm on her shoulder. The moment his hand made contact, something strange happened to them.

The Irises and pupils of their eyes disappeared, so that their eyes were purely white.

"Guys? Guys!?" Exclaimed Yuuta in confusion, then worry as he reached over to grab them, then, once he made contact with them, the same thing happened to him.

"Where… are we?" Asked Yuuta in confusion as he looked around. Nemo noticed the familiar hallway, as well as the four corridors.

"Welcome to the inside of our head." Said Nemo.

" _Our_ head?" Asked Yuuta.

"Not yours, he meant ours." Said Ogai as he appeared next to Nemo and slung an arm over the Pendulum user's shoulders.

"...Who are you again?" Asked Yuuta.

"I'm Ogai, the XYZ user that lives inside of Nemo." Explained Ogai. Maro and Eiji appeared next and introduced themselves. Suddenly there was a large rumbling that shook all six of them up. They turned to see the locations of the halls shift, the two moved to the side and made way as three new hallways appeared. The six of them looked down one of the hallways, then three sets of eyes found their way to Nemo's counterparts.

"Don't look at us, we have no idea what's going on." Said Eiji.

"Well let's go." Said Nemo as he started walking down the hall and the other five followed him. Eventually they reached a dark blue door with a Synchro and Pendulum design.

Now everyone was looking at Yuuta. "What?" Asked the Synchro/Pendulum user.

"It's your door, you open it." Said Nemo.

"My… door?" Asked Yuuta in confusion.

"Yes, each of us has our own room that we go into whenever we aren't using our bodies or are unconscious." Explained Maro.

"Whatever happened must've connected our minds, and knocked all of us into a semi-conscious state." Explained Ogai.

"The doors are a good indicator of whose mind it belongs to, example: this door has a Pendulum and Synchro design, and it's blue," Said Nemo as he gestured to Yuuta's hair, "Now who does that sound like?" Yuuta rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door. They looked around.

"It's very… bland." Stated Eiji. Maro hit him.

"Guess I've never had time to decorate." Said Yuuta.

The party of six exited the room and went back down the hallway. Then they made their way down the next hallway. This time the door was yellow and brown with a Fusion symbol on it. Everyone looked at Bella, who had just been quietly staring off into space. Nemo sighed and pushed the door open. And he saw hundreds of Superhero posters and action figures. "...Woah." Said Nemo quietly.

"I used to love heros when I was little, and felt protected whenever my monsters were near me." Said Bella quietly. Everyone looked at the girl, who was speaking for the first time since they had come here. She walked over to and put a hand on one of the posters. "But now, I can't even look at one of my cards without feeling sick to my stomach about what Nanashi did," Said Bella, her voice becoming increasingly shaky with each word, "what's worse, I had to watch as she used my body to hurt Yugo, and I wasn't strong enough to-"

"Alright just stop it!" Snapped Nemo.

Everyone turned to look at Nemo in surprise. "Hey, don't you talk about her-" Said Yuuta, getting angry at the Pendulum user.

"Zip it." Said Nemo angrily, promptly shutting Yuuta up. Then he looked at Bella again. "Bella, I don't know a lot about Nanashi, ok scratch that, I know virtually nothing about Nanashi," Said Nemo, "But what I do know is that she is evil, insane, and dangerous." Bella looked at the floor. "Which are three things that you aren't, you clearly care about others, otherwise you wouldn't be in such a state of distress." Continued Nemo. "Look you aren't Nanashi, you're you. So don't blame yourself for something she did. I don't blame you, Yuuta doesn't blame you, Yugo… Yugo's kinda dumb so it might take him so time to see the difference between you and Nanashi, I mean he quote-unquote 'killed' Yuto thinking he was Yuri, but once he knows the difference between you two then I know he won't blame you either." Said Nemo, Maro rolling his eyes at the insult to Yugo's intelligence.

Bella took in a deep breath, then let it out. "Alright." She said.

"You good?" Asked Yuuta.

"No, but I'll get there." Said Bella. Nemo smiled at her. "C'mon, I want to see more rooms." Said Bella as she turned to the six of them all returned to the center hall. After that Nemo and his counterparts showed Yuuta and Bella their rooms. Once all six rooms were visited, the party of six returned to the center of the hallway.

"So what about that one?" Asked Yuuta as he pointed down the seventh hall.

Nemo blinked in confusion, he then looked at his friends, and did a quick head count. "One, two, three, four, five, six…" Said Nemo, pausing when he reached himself, having counted each person in the room, then his eyes widened in realization, "Oh no." With that he took off down the hallway that had the seventh door. When Nemo reached the door at the end of the hallway, his stomach dropped at the sight of the doors design, confirming his worries.

The door was practically identical to Bella's, but there was a black border around the door, and the fusion symbol had black lightning in it. "Oh Ra, don't tell me." Groaned Ogai.

"C'mon, let's go." Said Nemo.

"Uh, how about no?" Said Bella. Nemo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to go in there? With her!?" Asked Bella. Nemo stared at her unimpressed, then he turned and pushed the door open and walked in. "N-Nemo!" Shouted Bella as she followed the **HERO** user inside.

The others followed the **HERO** users inside. They all looked around the insides of the room. It was trashed. "What a mess." Commented Maro.

"Gee thanks." Came a distorted version of Bella's voice. Nemo and Bella stiffened as they turned towards the direction of the voice. Nanashi looked similar to Bella, but much, much scarier.

Nemo's eyes narrowed at the sight of the evil personality. "Well hello Nanashi, I'm _not_ pleased to meet you." Said Nemo.

Nanashi cackled. "How charming." She replied. Suddenly a duel disk on her arm.

"What, you want to duel?" Asked Nemo.

She smirked as five cards ejected from her Extra Deck. "Not exactly." She replied as she placed them on her disk. Then her **Evil HERO** s **Malicious Fiend** , **Inferno Wing** , **Wild Cyclone (Level 8, EARTH, Fiend, 1900 ATK and 2300 DEF)** , **Lightning Golem** **(Level 6, LIGHT, Fiend, 2400 ATK and 1500 DEF)** , and **Infernal Sniper (Level 6, FIRE, Fiend, 2000 ATK and 2500 DEF)** all appeared in front of her. "Kill them." She said simply, then her monsters charged.

Nemo's eyes widened at the sight of the monsters, then he turned to his friends. "Running time!" Shouted Nemo, then the six of them booked it. They ran down the hallway while the **Evil HERO** s chased them and kept shooting off different attacks at them.

 _"Nemo!"_ Came a voice. Suddenly **Masked HERO Koga** , as well as the other **Masked HERO** s appeared in front of Nemo, who slid to a stop in front of his monsters. **Koga** and Nemo stared at each other for a moment, then **Koga** and the others became balls of their respective elements and entered Nemo's chest.

Nemo's friends all stopped to look him. Nemo just quietly stood there as the monsters rushed closer to him. "Nemo!" Shouted Eiji.

"Are you crazy!? What are you doing!?" Demanded Ogai.

"Move!" Shouted Maro.

Suddenly **Wild Cyclone** was directly behind Nemo, it brought a hand up and swing it down with the intention of smashing Nemo's head in. But that isn't what happened. Instead, Nemo's hand shot up and caught **Wild Cyclone** 's hand in mid swing.

Then Nemo's hand lit on fire. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Roared Nemo as he swung around and bashed the **Evil HERO** in the face, causing it to shatter and disappear. Everyone stared in surprise. Then the other **Evil HERO** s attacked Nemo. **Lightning Golem** charged up a bunch of electricity as it charged at Nemo. Suddenly a crystal sword appeared in Nemo's right hand. " **Crystal Sword Slash**!" Shouted Nemo as he swung the sword and sliced the evil monster, destroying it.

Next up was **Infernal Sniper** , who fired off a powerful shot towards Nemo. Suddenly, a small blaster appeared in Nemo's hand, as he whipped around towards the **Evil HERO**. " **Acid Blast**!" Shouted Nemo as a powerful stream of, well, acid, fired from the blaster, overpowered **Infernal Sniper** 's attack, and destroyed the Fire attribute monster. Next up was **Inferno Wing** as it tried to torch Nemo alive. Nemo reared his right arm back as **Inferno Wing** charged at him.

" **Plasma Palm**!" Shouted Nemo as a bunch of energy gathered inside his open palm, which he smashed into the **Evil HERO** 's face, destroying it. The only one left was **Malicious Fiend** , which was charging straight at Nemo. The flame haired duelist leapt into the air, as black boots with talons appeared on his feet. " **Shadow Talon**!" Shouted Nemo as he flew towards the enemy monster, trying to destroy it with a powerful kick. But **Malicious Fiend** managed to block, it then reared its arm back and hit Nemo.

Nemo grunted from the force of the attack, then, golden blades extended from his elbows as he charged at **Malicious Fiend** once more. " **Shining Blade Slash**!" Shouted Nemo as he swung one of his blades straight towards **Malicious Fiend**. The blade struck and the monster was destroyed. Everyone stared at Nemo, who stood there panting and exhausted.

"What… the heck did we just witness?" Asked Yuuta uncertainly.

"You mean other than Nemo beat the crud out of Nanashi's monsters?" Asked Eiji.

Nemo stormed back down the hallway towards Nanashi's room. He kicked the door down, startling the evil personality, who stared at him in shock. "Y-you're still alive? How!? Those were my strongest monsters!" Shouted Nanashi in shock. Nemo ignored her as she stormed over to her. He reached out and grabbed her by the neck.

She then got to see his slitted pupils as he glared at her angrily. "This is for Yugo." He snarled as he slammed her face into the wall, causing the evil personality to fall to the ground in an unconscious heap. Nemo then stormed out of the room and walked back to his friends.

"Nemo?" Asked Bella worriedly as he reached them.

"Let's get out of here." Said Nemo.

 **Hey gang (gets hit in the face with a tomato) I deserved that. So, it's been almost two whole weeks since I last updated and I'm going out on a limb that all of you are more than a little annoyed with me. Well in my defense… yeah I got nothing (has an anvil dropped on his head). Ok, I deserved that one too. So I will try to be more on top of my writing, I was just kind of busy with a bunch of other stuff and never really had the time to work on my fic. But never fear! For I will be better about my updates! Probably! (Gets punched) I deserved that one as well. Well I need to get out of here, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


End file.
